Marauders and fairies: book 1
by Soniaham
Summary: It's Valerie Howards' first year at Hogwarts, where she will see right through Sirius Black, become James' "sister", learn Remus' secret, even meet Severus Snape and most importantly, become Lily Evans' best friend. Will she reveal secrets about her family along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The Hogwarts Express

**Valerie's POV**

I heard a loud crack, and promtly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. As if I hadn't been awake for hours, I was so nervous!

"Miss Valerie, wake up! Miss must hurry! Mister Albert can't take you to the station!"

I groaned. Of course my dad couldn't take me, what was I thinking! Not that I cared, of course.

I stood up and stumbled towards the full-length mirror, standing there just staring at my reflection. My hair was a mess, just a black knot, and my eyes were still squinting as they adjusted to the light.

Thirty minutes later I was standing at exactly the same spot, but looking infinitely better. My black curls now looked shiny, covering my whole back, and my dark blue eyes were now wide open.

I was wearing dark blue jeans and a cream coloured blouse. It had taken me quite a while to decide on my clothes but hey, I was nervous okay?

I looked at myself once more in the mirror. Kind of pale, but then again, I always was.

Walking down the stairs I grinned at the house elf Minnie waiting for me.

"Morning Minnie"

"What does Miss Valerie want for breakfast?" She squeaked, smiling at me fondly.

"I don't really feel like eating much" I say, at which Minnie frowns, her smile disappearing.

Three pieces of toast and a cup of coffee later, Minnie came down the stairs with my huge trunk and the beautiful Snowy owl, which I bought at Diagon Alley a week before.

She apparated me to a corner in the King's Cross Station, gave me a quick goodbye hug and disappeared with a loud crack, without even giving me time to recover from the dizziness of apparating.

"Great." I muttered, taking in the situation. There I was, an eleven years old girl in the middle of a train station, with a huge trunk and an owl hooting loudly in it's cage. Oh well, I sighed. I was used to being independent.

Eleven thirty found me dragging my trunk behind me down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express.

Why couldn't I find an empty compartment, or at least one where someone looked like my age?

Eventually, I came across one where a slimy haired boy sat talking to a redhead, both looked about my age. Trying to look confident, I slid open the door.

"Hi er... can I sit here?"

The redhead looked up and smiled sweetly.

"Of course"

That smile is all it took for my shyness to evaporate.

"You have beautiful eyes" I heard myself telling the girl. She smiled again.

"Most people comment on my hair first" She answered, a bit quietly.

"Well, I'm not like most people" I said winking at her. "By the way, I'm Valerie, but please just call me Val, I hate my name"

"I´m Lily" She said, a bit less timidly. "And this is..."

"Severus" The boy said.

"Awesome. I'm assuming we're all first years"

"Yep" a voice answered, and I looked up to see a tall boy with glasses.

"Hi, you are..."

"James" he announced. "Can I sit with you guys?"

Lily shrugged and James took that as a yes. Severus and Lily kept talking, and I blocked out their conversation quickly, turning on my iPod and closing my eyes at the sound of music.

**Sirius' POV**

So, there I was, walking down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express. I couldn't believe it!. Trying to keep myself from screaming, I looked through the windows of a compartment to see a redhead talking to a boy with weird hair, she looked like she was crying, and a boy with extremely messy hair looking at the guy with dirty hair with a disgusted face. I know, it was a weird hair combination right?

That was when I noticed a girl leaning against the window with her eyes closed. I silently slid the door open and, gesturing to the others to keep quiet, tip toed towards the girl, sitting opposite to her.

Then, I noticed she was singing quietly, with a wonderful voice.

_Forever young,_

_I wanna be forever young_

_Do you really want to live forever?_

_Forever_

_Or never..._

Weird song. Anyway, I put my face close to hers.

"HELOOOO" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The others jumped, but she just opened her eyes lazily, and I tried to keep my mouth from falling open.

This girl had the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen. They were a really dark shade of blue, with long black lashes and an honest expression.

Don't get me wrong, the rest of her was also gorgeous. She had long black hair falling down her back, a small nose, pale skin...Snap out of it, I told myself.

**Valerie's POV**

I opened my eyes when someone screamed, and found myself drowning in a pair of stormy gray eyes, which were surrounded by a curtain of black wavy hair. I sat there, staring at the gray eyes in silence. Get a grip Val, I told myself.

"Hi" I said quietly.

The boy pouted

"Why didn't I scare you?"

"You're not scary" I answered, smiling cheekily.

Looking around he said

"Sorry for coming in without saying anything. Wanted to scare her."

James shrugged, grinning.

"I'm Sirius by the way"

"James"

Both boys looked at me expectantly.

"Valerie"

"Sounds like a royal name" Sirius said

I frowned slightly. He couldn't possibly know right?

"Call me something else"

"Will do." he said, smiling at me.

All three of us turned to look at Lily, who was talking to Severus.

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore" Lily said, sniffling.

Tactful me. I hadn't even noticed she was crying when I got there.

"So what?" Severus said. James rolled his eyes at us.

"So she's my sister!" Lily said angrily.

"She's only a-" Severus began but closed his mouth quickly. "But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" At that, Lily smiled slightly. "You'd better be in Slytherin" He added.

"Slytherin?" James interrupted "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave wouldn't you?" He asked Sirius, who grimaced.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin" Sirius said, and I didn't miss the bitterness in his voice.

"Blimey, and I thought you seemed alright!" James said, surprise in his face.

Sirius smiled "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" He asked. James adopted an air of such pride that both Lily and I smiled at his childliness.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" He said, brandishing an imaginary sword "like my dad". Severus made a small noise.

James, disgust on his face turns towards him. "Got a problem with that?"

"No" said Severus, smirking "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy..."

"Where are you going, seeing as you're neither?" Interrupted Sirius.

James roared with laughter, and even I found myself chuckling. Lily, however, stood up and sayd rather angrily "Come on Severus, let's find another compartment"

"Ooooo..." both boys said at once, though James looked a bit disappointed, as he put his leg trying to trip Severus.

"See ya Snivellus!" Sirius said, at which both boys started roaring with laughter.

"What's between you and the redhead?" Sirius asked, looking at James.

"He's pretty" he said, shrugging.

"So, which house do _you_ want to be in?" Sirius said, looking at me.

"Well...my father was a Ravenclaw, but I do _not_ like studying, I am _not _a pureblood maniac, so Slytherin is out, I'm not brave either, and Hufflepuff sounds plain boring. So maybe they'll make a new house just for me."

Sirius chuckled slightly "What's with the accent?"

"Australia" I answered.

"Are you serious?" James asked, gasping.

"Hey, that's me!" Sirius said, feigning outrage.

The three of us burst out laughing, and only stopped when the door opened, revealing a big boy with an arrogant expression, with other three boys behind him, looking equally arrogant.

"Hi" he grunted, looking us up and down. "I'm Avery. What are you?" He asked, looking at me.

"I'm a witch" I said, my voice cold. "This train _does _go to Hogwarts doesn't it?"

Avery rolled his small, beady eyes and said, sounding irritated "I meant blood status"

"And why is _that _important?" I asked, disliking him more every second that passed.

"You see, my parents don't allow me to date ugly mudbloods, and you're good looking but I wanted to know if you're a pureblood."

I was surprised that he had managed to say such a long sentence, as he didn't look too bright, but mainly I was furious because of his pureblood obsession and his use of the word mudblood.

"Well, _I _don't allow myself to date big-headed, ugly, pureblood-loving gits, so I guess you're out" I said calmly, and stood up, while Sirius and James gaped at me and Avery clenched and unclenched his fists.

"See ya!" I waved at James and Sirius, who were by now shaking with laughter, looking at Avery's face as I walked out.

Still angry, I found a compartment with two girls that looked like my age, and asked if I could sit with them.

I got to know Mary, who is kind of shy but very sweet, and very pretty too, with straight blond hair and gray eyes, and Alice, who was a bit more outgoing and very friendly, with short brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. We all agreed that Gryffindor was the best house, but none of us were very sure we would manage to get in.

Talking to Mary and Alice was extremely easy, and in a few seconds we were already friends. As the train slowed down I sighed contentedly. "Whatever happens now, at least I have friends" I thought.


	2. Chapter 2: The sorting

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: hi everybody. This is my first fanfic, and I would really appreciate you reviews, suggestions, whatever...**

**Last chapter only had Valerie's and Sirius' POV, but I'm starting to include other's.**

**This chapter starts exactly where the last one ended, the Hogwarts Express has arrived! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of it´s amazing world, it all belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling. I DO own Valerie, and anything else you don't recognize.**

"_If you never try you'll never know, just what you're worth..."_

_-Coldplay, fix you._

**Chapter 2: The Sorting.**

**Previously**

"_Whatever happens, at least I have friends" I thought._

**Valerie's POV.**

When I stepped down, down, I gasped as I saw I giant of a man movig his arms wide while yelling.

"Firs' years, firs' years!"

I looked at Alice and Mary and saw them looking at him with dumbstruck expressions.

We walked towards him and, looking up, I saw that behind a wild mane of bushy hair, his eyes seemed friendly.

"Hello Sir, I´m Valerie"

" 'S no need to call me sir, I´m Hagrid, the Gamekeeper" He said, his beard parting to reveal a friendly smile.

**Remus' POV**

I followed the rest of the first years, still not believing I was going to Hogwarts. I climbed in a boat with two dark haired boys, who are chatting excitedly.

"What do you reckon it will look like?"

"My father told me it was a castle" Awnsered the boy with glasses, who then looked at me.

"Hi I'm James, and this is..."

"SIRIUS!" The other boy screamed.

"Er...hi. I'm Remus"

**James POV**

"Er...hi. I´m Remus" He said, looking at us timidly. I couldn't help feeling bad for the guy, he was obviously kind of scared, maybe because of Sirius' yelling. But everyone is, I mean, we're goin to Hogwarts! Keeping myself from emitting a not very manly squeal, I sat down on the boat.

The boats started moving by themselves (thank god), Sirius was still talking non-stop and Remus was looking fidgety. Taking a look around, I saw the boy called Avery sitting on a boat with two other guys, all looking very superior. In another boat I saw the pretty redhead talking to Snivellus, and in the boat to our right was the girl we met before, Valerie, listening to a girl with blond hair.

I heard people gasp and quickly turned around to see a huge castle, Hogwarts! Everyone was staring at it, even Sirius was quiet, when the boats came to a stop.

The giant/man took us to a hall, where a strict-looking young woman wearing esmerald green robes was waiting for us

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here"She said in a clear voice, and then started talking about the importance of the Houses blah, blah, blah. Not that it wasn't interesting or anything, but my parents had talked so much about the Great Hall... "Now, form a line" The witch said.

**Sirius POV**

A bit nervously, we formed a line, all of us wandering what the sorting would be like.

Proffesor McGonnogal led us to a huge hall, where four long tables were filled with students, all looking at us. Suddenly, a voice started singing, and with surprise I realised it was coming from an old looking hat that was on top of a wooden stool.

I have to admit I didn´t pay much attention to the song, as I was busy looking around, at the four long tables, golden platters, candles floating all the way up to the ceiling...But wait, there was no ceiling! I was still looking at the night sky, when the hat stopped singing.

When the applause died, McGonnogal pulled out a piece of parchment and called:

"Alan, Laura."

A small blond girl walked to the stool, sat down, and McGonnogal placed the hat on her head. After a few moments, a loud "RAVENCLAW" was heard, and one of the tables cheered loudly, as the girl walked down to it.

**Valerie's POV**

A few more names were called.

"Avery, Daniel"

The hateful boy sat on the stool, and barely a second after the hat had touched his head..."SLYTHERIN" _Of course._

A couple names later McGonnogal called

"Black, Sirius."

I remembered clearly what my father had told me about the Blacks: "Proud family, that one. Stay away from them Valerie"

I laughed lightly and Sirius, who had been walking toward the stool, stopped to look at me. I smiled and mouthed "you'll do fine" at which he replied with a greatful look.

When he reached the stool, an older boy with long, blond hair yelled from the Slytherin table "No need to sort _him_ professor." McGonnogal shot him a dark look, but it was nothing compared to Sirius'. _Oh, if looks coul kill..._

However, when the hat touched his head it immedeately yelled "GRYFFINDOR" and I was quite glad for the guy, as I saw his huge grin.

McGonnogal waited until the murmurs subsided and kept calling names.

"Brown, Mary"

I crossed my fingers as I watched my friend sit on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Relieved, I kept watching.

"Collins, Alice"

"GRYFFINDOR"

I had to control myself, or I would have started bouncing with joy.

"Evans, Lily"

The nice redhead sat nervously at the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Shooting an apologetic glance at Severus, _(what was she sorry for?)_ she walked to the table.

"Howard, Valerie"

I felt all eyes on me as I sat down.

"Well, well" I heard a voice in my head. "What have we got here...Quite an interesting blood lineage, I have to say, but you don't care for that do you?" I bit my lip. Did that mean I wasn't in Slytherin? "No, you're not a Slytherin" At that, I sighed in relief. "But you're quite a difficult decission, I have to say. Quite witty, an extremely loyal friend, and very brave." _Hmm I don't think so _I thought. "And what do you mean by that? Asked the voice. "Since you see what I´m thinking, I haven´t been very brave in my life." My mind someow responded. "But the decission you were thinking of was extremely brave, my child. Someday you will realize it. As much as I'm enjoying our chat, Proffessor McGonnogal doesn't look like she is, in fact, she looks quite annoyed." This brought a laugh to my lips. "But she needn't worry, it wasn't a difficult decission at all"

**Lily's POV**

I watched her pale face worriedly. She had been sitting there for quite a while now, what was going on? She had her eyes closed, and she was forwning, as if she were concentrating really hard. Suddenly, her frowned disappeared and she laughed lightly. The hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR" and the whole table stood up to cheer.

She was smiling widely, though a bit unbelieavably, as she sat down opposite to me. She gave me a quick thumbs up before turning to look at the Sorting again. I definitely liked that girl.

"Lupin, Remus"

The pale boy also grinned as the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR"

Quite a while later, a "Peter, Pettigrew" also got sorted into Gryffindor, and a few names later, "Potter, James", the irritating boy I had met at the train, too. Just my luck.

The boy sitting beside me however, looked extremely happy as he jumped up and high fived him.

"Snape, Severus."

I watched Sev's every move. "SLYTHERIN". Well, that's what he wanted wasn't it?

Whwn the sorting ended, a man with a white long beard, who I supposed was the Headmaster, stood up and smiled warmly as he looked around.

"Before we begin eating, I would like to say a few words." A few people groaned, eyeing the empty plates. "Oogly, woogly, ferret, hop." Most students laughed at this. "And with that, tuck in." He clapped his hands and the table was filled with gorgeus looking food, which I hastened to pile on my plate.

After everyone's initial eagerness was satisfied, chatter started to fill the hall. Valerie introduced me to Alice and Mary, who seemed very nice, and all four of us were soon talking and joking as if we were old friends. I found myself smiling, forgetting that Tuney was angry, or that Sev was in another house.

**A/N Was it too short? I already started the next chapter, this just felt like a good place to divide them. Next update will be during the weekend. I know my English isn't perfect, but it isn't my firs language so hey...**

**Pleaseeeeeeee review?**

**Awww, come on, you've already read it, it takes like five seconds!**

**And, by the way, you don't only have to say the good things when you review, I would love to hear suggestions on how to get better!**

**PD: thank you Aims5, for being the first to follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:first night and first breakfast.

**A/N: helloooooo , how is everybody? Sorry, i'm feeling kind of cheerful today, though I haven't done any homework at ALL, but oooops, I'm just not in the mood. Come to think of it, I'm never in the mood. :) Anyways, here comes the third chapter! It's mostly about life at Hogwarts, and how the girls start getting to know each other and become friends.**

**Disclaimer: as much as I hate breaking the news to you, I don't own Harry Potter (sniff, sniff) or the rest of his amazing world.**

_A day spent with friends is always a day well spent._

**Chapter 3: First night and first breakfast.**

**Lily's POV**

A prefect took us to the common room, and I absolutely loved it! It was just so cozy, with the comfortable looking armchairs, the big fire, the red and gold banners, the big windows...

We went up a staircase to our dorms, and were thrilled to find the four of us shared a dorm!

After choosing our beds, and unpacking a bit, we changed into our pajamas and sat crossed legged in the floor, and Alice said:

"I feel like we've been friends forever, but we don't really know much about each other."

After discussing it a bit, we came up with an idea, in the next four nights, each one of us would tell the others about themselves. That first night it was Alice's turn.

"Okay, so my mother is a muggleborn. She came to Hogwarts, and now she's a healer in St. Mungos." Seeing my confused face she explained. "A healer is a wizard doctor, and St. Mungos is a very important wizar hospital."

"My dad is an Auror." Again, she had to explain. "Aurors work for the Ministry of Magic, they put criminals in jail and things like that. It can be dangerous, and it sucks when he's in an important mission and we have to worry about him, but he helps people, and I'm proud of him." We all nodded in sympathy.

"I have a brother called Will. He works for Gringotts." I _did_ know what that was, because I had to change money when I went to Diagon Alley. "Goblins don't really like wizards, but he gets on well with some of them"

"He also came to Hogwarts, and he had quite a reputation. He had perfect grades, he was prefect _and_ Head Boy, he got on well with _every single teacher!_ It's kind of frustrating sometimes, because I don't want people to compare me with him, I mean, I love him a lot, but I don't want people expecting us to be the same!"

I tried to comfort her with a hug and saying:

"We don't care about your brother, you have to be yourself, not what everybody wants you to be. And the people who love you will love you for who you are, not for who your brother is"

She smiled at me and started saying random things about herself:

"I like cheese, I love trees, and being outside, and sports. I love Quidditch, but I also practice Muggle sports, like volleyball, swimming... When I'm sad or something, sports just help me relax, I suppose. I live in London, and I love the big city and the red buses, and there's a park right beside my house, which is also nice. I have a dog, and I adore him, I can be insecure sometimes, I'm a bit messy but not too much and... I hate pickles!"

We all laughed at the disgust on her face, and we were soon having a heated argument over pickles, which the turned to music, then to animals... We ended up talking abou noodles, somehow, and when we looked at the clock it was already twelve! Mary, who was obviously the responsible one, made us go to bed.

About half an hour later, I still couldn't sleep, because I was excited for my first day at Hogwarts, so I grabbed _Hogwarts: a History, _a book I had started reading at home, and crept down to the common room, sitting in one of the armchairs in front of the fire.

**Valerie's POV**

I heard Lily walk down the stairs, and soon followed her, I was just too excited to sleep!

I gave her quite a fright, but we soon started talking about...nothing and everything really, I was amazed at how easy talking to her was.

A while later, we went back to our dorm, and I finally fell asleep, a smile still on my lips.

**In the morning, still Valerie's POV**

I woke up to Lily panicking and trying to organise everything, Mary quietly getting dressed, and Alice jumping on top of me. Literally. Not. Nice.

I was _not_ a morning person, so I turned around and closed my eyes, Alice still jumping on me.

"Please Val, we're going to be late, and then we'll miss breakfast!" Lily said bossily.

_Mmmm, breakfast_. I opened one eye lazily, maybe getting up wouldn't be that bad. And Alice was still sitting on top of me... tempting.

I jumped up suddenly, and Alice squealed as she fell to the floor.

Smirking evily, I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, showered quickly, and put my robes on over my pj's. Nobody would notice, and I couldn't bother with getting dressed.

We went down towards the Great Hall, my three friends talking excitedly, while I stumbled groggily behind them.

We sat down in the benches, and I started waking up as I devoured five delicious pancakes, while listening to my friends' conversation, without making the effort of participating.

"Sleepy much?" I looked up from my almost empty plate, to see a happy looking Sirius Black. I glared at him as he yelled "FOOOOOOOOD" and started piling up his plate.

"Hungry much?" I awnsered, at which he smirked, but his mouth was too full to reply.

"Says the girl who just ate five pancakes and three pieces of toast" I turned to glare at Alice.

"Wow, thanks for coming to my aid" I said, my voice full of sarcasm.

"It was revenge for throwing me off your bed"

"_That _was revenge for you jumping on top of me and interrupting my sleep" Sirius was laughing loudly, and Alice opened her mouth to awnser, but was interrupted by Prffessor McGonnogal giving out the timietables.

"Miss Collins, Miss Howard"

"Thank you" we awnsered at the same time, and turned to look at the timetable. History of Magic, Charms, Defence against the dark arts, free period, and potions.

I was about to ask how much time we had till the first class started, when loads of owls came gliding into the Great Hall.

I immedeatly recognized Snow, my magnificent owl, as she landed in front of me, holding a small envelope.

I stroked her beak while opening the letter, a short note from Minnie.

_Dear Miss Valerie_

_How are you? The house seems quite empty without you. I found these things under your pillow._

_Love, _

_Minnie_

I smiled fondly at the letter, and then looked inside the envelope, to find a thin gold chain with a heart locket with a dark blue stone. I opened the locket to see a picture of me as a 10 year old on one side, and a small picture of Bianca on the other side. In the envelope I also found a picture of my mom, with the two of us, all smiling happily. How could I have left them at home?

I could feel the tears threatening to fall, but I blinked the away quickly. I fastened the locket around my neck, and tucked it underneath my robes, and I put the picture in my pocket.

I looked up to see Sirius Black looking at me with a concerned expression.

"What's wro?" He didn't finish the question, because he was distracted my a large black owl landing in front of him, holding a large red envelope. A howler.

James turned to face Sirius. "What did you do? I thought we said we woul sneak out today?"

Sirius nodded grimly. "You did it too, we all did it, but your mother doesn't send you a howler for it" He said bitterly.

James looked confused. "Did what?"

Sirius looked at him. "Get sorted into Gryffindor." Then, he opened the howler, and all hell broke lose, as a high-pitched voice screamed.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, HOW COULD YOU? WE SEND YOU TO HOGWARTS, WE CARE FOR YOU AND PAY FOR YOU, WE STAND YOUR INSULTS AND YOUR LOVE FOR MUDBLOODS, AND YOU GO AND GET SORTED INTO THAT HOUSE? YOUR COUSIN NARCISSA SENT US AN OWL IMMEDEATLY, A BLACK SORTED INTO _GRYFFINDOR_! WHAT A HUMILIATION, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, AND WHAT'S WORSE, YOU GO AND BEFRIEND A _POTTER_! NOT ONLY YOU GET SORTED INTO THAT HOUSE, YOU BEFRIEND BLOOD-TRAITORS. NEXT WE'LL BE HEARING YOU'RE MARRYING A MUGGLE! YOUR FATHER DOESN'T DARE LOOK HIS FRIENDS IN THE EYES. HIS SON, HIS ELDEST SON, SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR AND BEFRIENDING FILTH! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE HONORABLE FAMILY OF THE BLACKS, A _DISGRACE!_"

Everyone was staring towards aour table, and some people uncovered their ears as the howler burnt to ashes. Sirius laughed bitterly. "The noble family of Black? Love you too Mum."

**A/N: hey guys, what did you think? Please review, thanks 0-MischiefMnaged-0, you made me feel all happy with your review.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, and any suggestions are accepted!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hogwarts.

**A/N: hey there, how are you guys?anyway, here comes chapter 4 please tell me what you think, seriously, review please!**

**Disclaimer: it hurts to say this but I do not own Harry Potter, now leave me alone.**

_Everything will be okay in the end, and if it's not okay, _

_Then it's not the end._

**Chapter 4**

**James POV**

Sirius Orion Black looked perfectly calm as we headed towards History of Magic. He wasn't, of course, and clearly all he wanted to do was go to sleep, and forget about his family for a while. Sure, I had only known him for a day, and I knew he didn't like to talk about his feelings, but I had seen the hurt in his eyes while he was listening to his mother scream, and the hurt was still there.

It turns out History of Magic was great for him, as he fell asleep in about two minutes. I would have followed his example, but I wasn't sleepy, so I entertained myself by looking at Valerie trying to sleep and the redhead, oh yeah, Lily, making her pay attention.

But seriously, it was just plain boring. Half the class was asleep, and the other half was staring into space. No one was listening to the fat ghost and his rants about goblin wars.

Erase that, no one _normal_ was listening. Lily and Remus were.

It was getting too boring for me, so I took out a piece of parchment.

**Valerie's POV**

A pice of paper landed on my desk. I turned around and saw James wink at me, next to a dead-looking Sirius. So, I read the note.

Hi, it's James here, in case you haven't guessed. How are you coping?

_Hello there, it's Val here, in case you're stupid. I'm bored to no end, how about you?_

I expected you to be sleeping

_I wish. Lily here seems to think paying attention will do me good. How come you're awake? Sirius doesn't seem to have any problem with you sleeping._

Yeah, right. I'm sure Sirius would approve if he was awake. I'm just not sleepy I guess. So, I have a question for you.

_Shoot_

You don't like people to call you Valerie, so what should I call you?

_I don't really care, most people just call me Val._

Val it is then, until I find something more original.

_Hmmm, any ideas?_

**How about. PWRBAWHSBOTH?**

_Hey Sirius, glad you joined the party, may I ask, what is that supposed to mean?_

**Person with really bad aim who hit Sirius Black on the head.**

Nice one, Sirius, though I'll think I'll stick with Val, I don't think I can remember all of that. No offence mate.

_Hey, I am insulted! Maybe I woke you up on purpose! Was that the bell? Off to charms, then._

I dropped the note on James' desk as I walked by, following Lily.

It took us a while to get to class, a staircase moved and took us to another floor, but we made it just on time.

The charms teacher was a very old, very short, very squeaky man, but I sort of liked him. We only took notes, but he said next day we would be using our wands!

We headed to the Great Hall, where we ate, or inhaled, our lunch, and then went in search of the defence against the dark arts class.

**Lily's POV**

I was quite excited for Defence against the Dark Arts, I mean, it just sounded so cool. History of Magic had been fine, I was planning on going to the library to read about the goblin wars, our first assignment was sure to be on that. And charms had been great! All of it was so weird, I mean, how is it possible to make things float with a wand? Well, it seemed like we would find out next class.

Anyway, Defence Against the dark arts was great too! Professor Hawthorns seemed a bit strict, but it sounded like he knew loads, and he sounded like he really wanted to teach us how to defend ourselves. We didn't get to use our wands yet, but it was still very interesting.

I was sitting next to Val, and she actually paid attention all the time! I was amazed, in History of Magic she would have fallen asleep if I had let her, and she was awake in Charms, but she zoned out sometimes. So she must have been really interested in defence.

We had a free period afterwards, so the four of us just walked around, mainly outside, because it was still nice, and winter would be coming soon. I had actually been looking around for Sev, but I hadn't seen him yet. Well then, off to potions!

**Valerie's POV**

On our way to potions, Lily couldn't stop talking about how excited she was. Seriously, it was plain irritating! Anyway, to the dungeons!

Lily turned out to be even more interested in potions than I thought! She awnsered every single question the teacher asked, and Professor Slughorn seemed to have taken a liking to her. _I should sit next to her all year, _I thought.

Anyway, the day had been going great! Hogwarts already felt like home, even though we got lost all the time. _Does that even make sense? _Probably not.

The four of us were getting along great, I felt that I could be myself and they didn't think that was weird or anything.

After dinner, we headed off to the common room, and left Lily talking to that Snape guy. I seriously didn't like him, but he was a good friend of Lily's, so I would have to treat him with respect.

We stayed in the common room until Lily came back, which took her about half an hour or so, and then we headed up to the dorm, where it was Mary's turn to tell us about herself.

Mary was very shy, less with us that with other people. Still, she was definitely opening up, as she started the story of her life.

A few hours later, I went to sleep, another smile on my face. Mary was a muggleborn. Both her parents were architects, and she had a fourteen year old brother, though he wasn't a wizard. Her family hadn't believed all of this at first, but now they were getting used to it. She played the piano, she was a total chocaholic, she had gone to muggle school, and she loved reading.

Like last night, we had spent hours talking about random things, and while Mary told us about her kitty, or when we made swore secrecy on her chocolate hiding spot (underneath some floorboards), as long as she gave us some, of course, I felt us bonding, like invisible ropes tying us together, and I knew right there that that bond was only going to get stronger, and that we would be inseparable from then on.

**A/N: hope you liked it! At the end I tried to explain what I felt when I first met my friends. Any ideas you have are welcome.**

**Next chapter will be Lily's night, and the one after next, you will find out what that locket means, and get to know Val.**

**Kisses, Sonia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Of family and flowers.**

**A/N: hello there! It's been a bit hard to post this weekend because I have friends staying over, and I have to be nice and stuff... so this chapter is kind of crappy and short and boring, but the next one is going to be awesome **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I were JK Rowling I would be travelling the world.**

**So, here it goes.**

_It's easier to smile than to explain what's wrong._

**Chapter 5**

**Sirius POV**

Yeah, so second day. We were heading towards our first Transfigurations class. The night before, James and I had been exploring the castle, so we already knew our way around. Peter had fallen asleep, and he didn't do much anyways, other than following us around like a stray dog, and Remus had been too busy with a book of his.

My new friends were awesome. Peter was kind of boring, and he was scared of just about everything. Okay, so _he_ wasn't awesome, but the rest of them were.

In my opinion, Remus was a bit too shy, and he read a lot, but he was so honest and I don't know, I just had a good gut feeling about him.

And then there was James. He was like my soulmate. We met what three days ago? Well, it felt like I had known him forever.

We had also talked a few times with another first year Gryffindor called Frank, and a few times with that girl called Valerie.

And none of them had even asked about the Howler. I felt so ashamed, and I thought I would have to explain to everyone, but they acted as though it hadn't even happened. Some people would think a good friend would ask you to talk about it. But I needed my space with that kind of things, and they respected it. This, this was my home.

Anyways, back to Transfiguration. The teacher was Professor McGonnogal, she was very strict, and she started right away with making us transfigure water into juice and, let me tell you, it wasn't easy. James happened to be bloody amazing, and he was the first one to do it, and I was quite proud of myself for being the second.

Of course, something had to go wrong. There were fifteen minutes left of class, when a fifth year came in, and gave McGonnogal a piece of paper. She nodded at him and said out loud.

"Black, please accompany Richardson to the Headmaster's office"

Of course, everybody started muttering and staring at me. _Bloody brilliant._ I tried my best to appear confident as I stood up and followed the older boy. The truth? I was scared. But I hadn't really done anything wrong had I?

I was so distracted, I bumped into the boy when he stopped in front of a Golden statue of a gargoyle. He said a word I didn't even know, and the gargoyle turned, to reveal a Golden staircase.

"Dumbledore is waiting for you, just go up the stairs. I have to go now, but don't worry, he's a nice guy."

I muttered a quiet "thanks", and headed up the staircase. I didn't know what to expect, but it took me by surprise to see my parents, looking quite angry, sitting there, while Dumbledore paced.

When the headmaster saw me, he conjured up a chair, and gestured for me to sit down.

"Do you know why I called you here, Sirius?"

I shook my head, and my mother exploded right there. My mother was an _interesting_ person. The first thing someone thinks when they heard her yell was normally along the lines of _hell, this woman knows how to scream. _I was quite used to it by then, and at least my external appearance was calm, as she expressed her feelings towards me, blood-traitors, muggleborns, the whole house of Gryffindor house, the whole school really, and Dumbledore for letting me be sorted into Gryffindor. She ended with a demand, that I should be moved to Slytherin.

Dumbledore looked quite calm as well, and when my mother stopped yelling, he sat down and looked at her, with some coldness in his eyes.

"Your son can be moved to Slytherin if that is what he wants to."

"Well, that's done then" My dear mother awnswered. "Is he now in Slytherin?"

Dumbledore looked at me with his piercing blue eyes, which now looked softer.

"Sirius, do you want to be moved to Slytherin?"

I admit I thought about it. It would save me lots of fights with my mother, she wouldn't be proud of me or anything, but she wouldn't hate every bone in my body. But then, I thought about everything she thought. All her ideas about killing muggleborns, about them not deserving magic.

I had been hearing those things all my life, I had grown up surrounded by those ideas, but something didn't feel right about it.

I saw my friends' faces when thay found out I was in Slytherin, I saw myself sitting in the Slytherin table, next to Snivellus, I saw the way James _wanted_ to be in Gryffindor, he was proud that his father had been, he wanted to follow their footsteps. Did I _want_ to be in Slytherin?

I looked up at Dumbledore.

"No sir, I want to stay in Gryffindor"

My father paled, and my mother opened her mouth, surely to start yelling again, but was interrupted by the steady voice of Dumbledore.

"Very well then, that is decided. Mr. and Mrs. Black, I think you can go now"

My parents looked furious, but they disapparated. Dumbledore turned to me and said.

"Sirius, you deserve to be in Gryffindor, you are brave, not many boys your age would dare stand up to their parents like that, but listen to me, don't let their ideas get to you. You have proved today that you can think for yourself, don't let the dessicions others make in life change yours."

He smiled kindly and then said. "You can go now. Tell your teacher you have been talking to me, and have fun. Hogwarts is your family"

"Thank you sir"

I walked to the next class, where I sat in an empty seat at the very back, and ignored everybody's stares and the glares James sent me for not sitting behind him.

At lunch, I had another unfriendly visitor. My cousins Bella and Narcissa came up to me.

"Hello dearest cousins, to what do I owe the honour of your visit?" I said, my tone full of sarcasm. Of course, it was Bella who awnswered.

"You are a disgrace to our family, and you have done very wrong by refusing Dumbledore's offer." She snarled. Then, she saw Valerie, and walked up to her. "Watch it Howard, there were two of you, history can repeat itself."

_What was she talking about?_ Val seemed to understand it, she paled and stood up, her expression a mix of pain and anger. Though she was at last two feet shorter than my cousin, and although Bella was seventeen and she was only eleven, she stood up, walked to where Bella was snickering, and slapped her across the face. And quite hard too.

Everyone was suddenly silent, and McGonnogal said something about detention on Saturday, but Valerie didn't pay attention. I heard her telling her firends she would see them later, and then she walked out of the hall, and I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

James turned to look at me, and said we could go outside for free period, but I needed to think, so I told him I would see him at class and headed up to the Astronomy Tower, and I spent the whole hour sitting there, just thinking.

**Lily's POV**

We didn't see Val in the whole hour, but she was waiting at the door of the History of Magic classroom, smiling at us.

Sure, her laugh sounded a bit forced, but we didn't say anything, and by dinnertime she was her own bubbly self again.

Hogwarts made me feel special. I talked with Sev every day, but my other friends were simply amazing.

Mary was very shy and sweet, and she was such a good person. She always saw the good in everybody.

Alice was... Alice. There was no way to describe her.

But Valerie was like the one I felt totally comfortable with. She was always joking and jumping and laughing, but she could also be very serious when she wanted to, yeah, we were best friends.

Anyway, that night was my turn to talk about myself, and I told them about everything, okay, I didn''t tell them the details or anything, but they got the idea that Tuney hated me, even though I didn't tell them about how she called me a freak or any of that. But I did show them my drawings, and some of them not even Sev had seen.

Soon, Alice and Mary were talking about going to sleep, but Val and I weren't tired, so we went down to the common room, where we talked about nonsense for a while, and then we started talking about Sev, and she said she didn't really like him, but when I told her how we had met, and I told her everything about Tuney, I could see her big eyes soften, and as she hugged me tight and thanked me for telling her everything, I felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off my shoulders. She was the best friend ever.

**A/N: I know it wasn't great, please review, and thenks for reading! Seriously, you guys are awesome!**

**Next chapter Val will open up to her friends, and you'll find out what all this weird things are about ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Valerie's night**

**A/N: hey! I don't want to brag or anything, but I have a four day weekend! So, I will have time to write.**

**In this chapter you will get to know Valerie. She has lots of secrets, and you will only find out about the important parts, she will start telling the details later on.**

**Next chapter I will start talking about the Marauders, maybe their first prank? Ideas are accepted, and pleeeeeaaaaassseee review!**

**Disclaimer: STOP REMINDING ME! I don't own Harry Potter okay?**

"_I have a dream, a song to sing"_

**Chapter 6**

**Valerie's POV**

The day had gone by, clases and laughs, and that Friday night, I stepped out of the bathroom, having changes into my pj's, to see my three best friends sitting in a circle in the dark red rug, Alice holding a toothbrush, as if it were a microphone.

"Ladies, and ladies only, I want to see you clap for the mysterious Valerie Howard, as she reveals her secrets!" She said, in a loud, deep voice.

I laughed, though I was a bit nervous. Would they think different of me? I didn't want them to pity me, I wanted everything to be the same as before.

Sitting down in between Alice and Mary, with Lily facing me, I began my story.

"Okay so, first of all, I love ice-cream, it is obviously the best thing ever invented. I'm very grumpy in the mornings, especially when people wake me up jumping and screaming" I said, glaring at Alice in the last part, as she had made it a habit to wake me up in the worst way posible every day.

"When I'm nervous, I like playing with my hair, and I love muggle clothes. I think they are much better than the robes wizards wear, and they're also more comfortable, I always wear muggle clothes except at school, because it's mandatory to wear robes."

"I like flying, but I'm not a fan of Quidditch. I mean, I love the feeling I get when I fly, but passing a ball around seems a bit pointless to me.

In the Winter, I love ice-skating. It feels similar to flying, it makes me feel so I don't know, just very happy.

But, what I love most in the world, is music. I've always loved singing, it's my way of expressing myself, like Lily with her drawings." The girls smiled at this and Mary said

"Yeah, we kind of heard you singing this morning in the shower..."

"You're awesome!" Alice and Lily said at the same time.

I blushed, and continued my story.

"My mother was a muggle. She was Italian, she was the King of Italy's daughter" The girls gasped, but I kept talking. "She wasn't the heir of the throne or anything, her brother is now the King.

When she was eighteen, her parents let her do what she liked most, travel. She went around the world, and in Australia, she met my father.

My father is a journalist. He was born in Australia, and he was working for a local newspaper when they met. He was a wizard, but he loved the muggle world.

It was love at first sight, and after spending some time together, my father went to Italy, and met my mother's family. He even told her about magic, and a few months later, they were engaged.

They married in Italy, and then moved to Australia. A few years later, I was born, and then my sister Bianca, a year younger than me." I sighed, and kept talking, the girls hanging on to every word I said.

"When I was eight, my mother was in an accident, and she barely got out alive, but she was left in a weelchair for the rest of her life. She had hit her head, and she had trouble talking, and some days she forgot even who she was.

My father was the most cheerful person I have ever met, but he loved my mother, and he broke down." Tears were falling down my face now, and the girls moved closer to me.

"He started spending more and more time working, and I was left alone at home, with a helpless mother and a frightened sister, who didn't even know what had happened. I cared for them, and my sister soon started being herself, but my father still buried himself in his work."

"One day, he came home, and announced he had been offered a job in England, and that we would be moving. I thought it would help him, the change of country, but he kept working, harder and harder. My mother started getting better. She could talk better, she forgot less things, she even started singing again. We told our father, and he got much better, he would come back from home earlier, and he started being more cheerful again."

"When I was nine, I started doing magic, and we were all a happy family again, even though my mother still couldn't walk, and she still forgot thing sometimes, she was getting better, and we were happy again. My sister was herself again, and I loved her more than anything in the world."

"But then, when I was ten, and my sister started soing magic too, there was an attack on a few muggleborns. My dad wrote an article about it, but he started receiving threats, saying they would hurt him if he published it. He ignored it, and the night the article was published, some masked men came to my house while only my mother and sister were there, and they started torturing them."

"My father and me got home, and the men left, but it was too late. My sister had always been very fragile, and she died. She died right in front of me." I closed my eyes, breathing slowly, while Lily held my hands, and Alice and Mary wrapped their arms around my shoulders.

"My mother got much worse, part of it was because they had tortured her, but it was also because of sadness. Five days later, she died too. My father blamed everything on himself, and started working again, becoming more and more important, and now he's workinf for the Ministry, and he never goes home, and I stay in our huge mansión, with my house elf"

I opened my eyes to see all three of my friends crying, and a huge feeling of gratitude exploded in my chest. I had sisters again.

They enveloped me in a group hug, with mutterings of "oh, Val" but, though I was crying, and I was sad, it was the happies I had ever felt while thinking about my sister.

Pulling away from their hug, I smiled at them.

"You're the best frineds ever"

Mary smiled. "We are, but it's getting late, and we really should go to bed"

Smiling, I nodded. Mary was being responsable, but she was also giving me space.

We had moved our beds, so that now mine was very close to Lily's, and on top of us, Alice and Mary were also one beside the other.

A puffy eyed Alice appeared from her bed, her head upside down, as she looked at me and whispered.

"Will you sing for us Val?"

Smiling, I nodded, and sat up, Lily holding my hand from where she was curled up in her bed.

I hadn't sung this song since my mother died, she always sang us to sleep, and often with this song. I remembered the last time I saw my mother, when I was sitting next to her hospital bed, and she said she was sorry for leaving me on my own.

Fingering my locket, and smiling through the tears as I remembered that night, I started singing.

_I have a dream,_

_a song to sing  
To help me cope _

_with anything  
_

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
_

_I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
_

_I'll cross the stream _

_I have a dream_

I have a dream,

_a fantasy  
To help me through_

_reality  
_

_And my destination _

_makes it worth the while  
Pushing through the darkness_

_still another mile  
_

_I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
_

_I'll cross the stream _

_I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream _

_I have a dream_

I have a dream,

_a song to sing  
To help me cope _

_with anything  
_

_If you see the wonder_

_of a fairy tale  
You can take the future _

_even if you fail  
_

_I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
_

_I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
_

_I'll cross the stream_

_I have a dream _

**A/N: that was a bit depressing, sorry. Next chapter will be happier. Valerie is going to sing many times to express her feelings, and you can tell me songs you like, and I can try to make them fit.**

**Still, I hope you liked it, and reviews make my day**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hi! Okay so I'm really enjoying my long weekend, and I have a test on Monday but I left the book I need at class, so I have the perfect excuse for not studying. Okaaaay I do have other homework but I'm feeling really really lazy so don't get mad at me! Anyways, my lazyness is good for you because I have time to post this! You're welcome.**

**Sooooooo this chapter is about friendship and happy things because the last one was kind of sad and stuff. Lily will start "hating" James son, no worries about that. Any ideas or whatever are sweet, and review with suggestions or even a smiley face if you're as lazy as me **

**Disclaimer: I'm really getting tired of this, I'm warning you. Fiiiineee I'll say it... I do not own Harry Potter or any part of his world... happy now?**

"_3,2,1... SMILE! Great, now stay that way"_

**Chapter 7: the perfect saturday.**

**Lily's POV**

Things were great at Hogwarts, I had been getting good grades, I had friends, I saw Sev now and then, I hade ven made Val let me sit with him in Potions, and believe me, it hadn't been easy.

Okay, so only four days had passed, and the night before we had been crying for Val, so not everything was completely great, but I felt like she was happy, like she forgot about her sister, or that she realized being all sad about it wasn't going to help. I knew that even though she had suffered with everything, what had hurt her the most was her sister's death, and she hated talking about her, but since the night before, she was being even more cheerful than normal, if that was even possible.

That Saturday morning, we were sitting in the armchairs in the common room. It was the firs Saturday of the year, but we already had tons of homework to do, so we all had our books out, though Valerie was staring at the fire, still grumbling about Alice waking her up early. Sometimes, I thought something was wrong with that girl, we had woken her up at _ten in the morning!_. Though she acted all angry, I knew it wouldn't last long.

Looking at Alice, I furrowed my brow. She obviously wasn't studying, she looked _way _too excited for that, a huge smile in her face. Suddenly, she jumped off the armchair and went over to Mary, snatching her book out of her hands. Mary narrowed he reyes and got up, reaching for the book, but Alice climbed onto a table, grinning like crazy.

Mary huffed indignantly and folded her arms.

"Fine, what do you want?"

With a victory whoop, Alice jumped off the table.

"Ladies, may I have your attention please?"

Valerie smiled faintly, and Alice took Mary's hand, who caught my arm, and I grabbed Val's hand, and Alice dragged us up the stairs.

We sat in a circle in the dark red rug, and Alice explained her idea.

"Okay, each of us has had her night, and today we must end the process"

"Great, and... how do we end the process?" Mary, always the logic one.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"That's what you guys should be thinking about!"

Val reached her hand up, as if she were in class. "We should make a vow or something, that we will be friends."

I suddenly had an idea.

About half an hour later, Mary was standing solemny, one hand over her heart, the other raised, and the rest of us did the same.

"I, Mary, swear that I will forever be the friend of these silly girls, I will love them and care for them even though they are completely absurd, I will attempt to make them less insane, though that is hardly possible. I will even hate pickles, but only if completely necessary."

We giggled, and when we managed to breath again, Mary kept going, more seriously than before.

"I won't let anybody separate us, I will be the first to slap those who insult them, I will defend them even if they are wrong, I will fight with them, and make it up immeadetely afterwards, I will share all of my laughs and tears with them, I shall be their forever friend"

She bowed low as we applauded, and Alice replaced her in the centre of the rug, wiping at invisible tears. Holding her hand up, she too made her vow.

After all of us had swore, always ending with the sentence "I shall be their forever friend" we sat in the rug again, and Mary piped up, "we should pinky swear too!"

We rolled our eyes, but pinky swore that we would be friends forever. When we were done, Mary said matter of factly.

"You know, if you break a pinky promise, fairies die"

Alice added thoughtfully "I usually say that I die if you break a pinky promise"

Smiling, I added "Yeah but Alice, you look a lot like a fairy"

It was true, with her roun face and innocent expression, Alice _did _look like a fairy. Valerie laughed.

"Yeah Alice, you're only missing the pointed ears"

We all laughed, until Alice smiled.

"Girls, I believe we have come up with a name for our group. We should be called... Tan tan tan... Fairies!"

Laughing loudly, we nodded our agreement,and she beamed proudly.

"Okay, now that that's settled, who wants to come outside with me?" I looked at Val, expecting her to jump up, but she shook her haid, grinning.

In the end, Mary left with Alice, to look for the other first year Gryffindor girls. Marlene, Dorcas, Gwenog and Beth shared a dorm next to ours, and they were all very nice, but thha four of us had more things in common, though we liked to hang out with them sometimes.

Val convinced me to stop doing homework and dragged me down to the common room, were we sat in the armcahirs,

"So Ruby, what is your middle name?"

"What's with the nickname?" She shrugged.

"In case you haven't noticed, you have red hair."

"Fine, I'll call you Navy" Her confused face was hilarious.

"Navy?"

"Yeah, you have navy blue eyes"

"Fine, what's your middle name?"

"You'll laugh at it!"

"I won't laugh, I swear!"

I came up with an idea.

"I'll tell you my middle name if you tell me yours"

She growled, but she was way too stubborn to give up, so she awnswered.

"Sure thing, but you say yours first!"

"Not fair!"

"It is fair!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

I was about to awnswer with an original "no!", when she smiled and waved at someone behind me, and I turned around, to see four of the first year Gryffindors: Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Remus. The only one I liked was Remus, he was very nice, and he was the only one that took notes in class, while the other three, though mainly Black and Potter, annoyed and disrupted the class. Val seemed to like them, she would talk to them in the corridors and sometimes sit with them in the common room while we did our homework.

They smiled and waved back, then came over to us, and sat down. Val seemed not to notice, and she was facing me again, eyes wide and watering, and her lower lip coming out, in a perfect puppy imitation.

I started laughing, but she kept looking at me, unblinking, until I was laughing so hard I was crying, and then her lip started twitching, until she too started laughing, and we were rolling on the floor, still laughing.

The boys were staring at us wide eyed, and when we finally regained our breathing we kept ignoring them. Val pouted at me and folded her arms.

"Nobody can resist my puppy face!"

"Well, I can" I said, grinning cheekily.

"Hey, I have an idea!"

I wasn't very sure if I should trust her, but I raised my eyebrows.

"We each write ours in a piece of paper"

I smiled. "Wow, we are so smart!"

She smiled and nodded "I know, right?"

She then turned to the boys as if she had just seen them.

"Oh, hey guys."

They kept staring at us and then Remus smiled.

"Do you realice how crazy you guys are?"

Val smiled and looked at me.

"What do you think Ruby?"

"I think he's right Navy, but insaneness is awesomness"

She nodded her approval.

"Too right"

Potter, still looking confused asked. "What were you talking about?"

Val smiled innocently. "Pickles"

I tried to keep a straight face and nodded solemny.

"Val? I think we should go to the dorm and we can write that thing down" I said, winking at her.

"Yeah, we should"

Black interrupted. "What do you have to write?"

"Our favourite kind of pickles" She winked at me and we both ran up the stairs, but we still heard Pettigrew say. "I didn't know there were different tipes"

When we closed the door behind our dorm we both fell to the floor laughing.

A good ten minutes later Val asked.

"So what is your middle name?"

I looked at me feet. "Jane"

"Awwwww, Little Janie"

"What about yours?"

She blushed a bit.

"My sisters' was Summer, and mine is Autumn"

Thinking I should make her laugh I said.

"I have a new nickname for you. Leaf"

She laughed her tinkling laugh.

**A/N: hope you liked it. Next chapter will be the Marauders' first prank, either in James' or Sirius' POV, and the first full moon will be son. Pleaseeeee review, and I see the views, so don't hide, I know you're there and it takes about ten seconds to review ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Helloooooo. So, here we go. This chapter is mainly about the marauders, as they have their first prank and the full moon is coming. I'll have all three boys' POV (I don't count Peter because he is a traitorous awful boy)**

**Hey, I have a question. Do you do a prank, or make a prank?**

**I know, I know, I'm insane.**

**But...**

_**I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it!**_

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Chapter 8: pranksters.**

**Sirius' POV.**

The day has come! We were getting bored during the weekend, and Remus said we should do our homework, but James and I decided we were going to be the best pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen, and that Monday was as good as day as any to introduce ourselves.

It took a lot of planning and, I'll admit it, we even went to the Library to do some research, as we only knew about three spells, and we needed some inspiration.

It had taken a lot of time and effort, but Monday morning I felt like it had payed of, if only because it made me wake up excitedly.

We had convinced Remus to help us, and Peter had followed usa round, though not really doing anything. As I entered the Great Hall, I had to pull a strait face and appear calm, walking over to our table.

A while later, when everyone was already eating calmly, James caught my eye and winked. The four of us pulled out our wands under the table, and each of us muttered a spell.

The two long benches in the Slytherin table lifted a few inches off the ground, but no one seemed to notice. Suddenly, Malfoy started twitching, and then a few others, till about half the Slytherin table was moving their legs wildly.

The rest of them started laughing, _such good friends,_ and the rest of the students started noticing, some of them standing up to have a better look.

When everyone was still laughing, and some Slytherins still couldn't control their legs, the benches, who still no one had realized that were floating, suddenly tipped, making all the Slytherins land on their butts.

The Hall erupted into loud laughing, and I didn't notice McGonnogal until she was almost by us, her lips pressed in a thin line.

**James' POV**

I watched, a bit scared, as McGonnogal came towards us, but she passed right by, and instead turned to face the Prewitt twins, both of them were in Seventh year and were well-known for their pranks.

After some discussion, they convinced her that she had no proof that it had been them, and she had no option but leave.

Sirius was laughing now, sure that they hadn't caught us, but the twins came towards us.

"What do we have here? Some young pranksters?"

"My dear brother, think we should adopt them? That levitating was quite good!"

We beamed proudly, and they just smirked identically.

"It was good, this ickle firsties could make great pranksters!"

One of them turned to face us.

"I know it seems a bit reckless, but one of your pranks should say it was yours, or McGonnogal will never give you credit!"

"We should go to class now, see you around future pranksters!"

We kept eating our breakfast, but Evans son interrupted, and she looked furious!

"So it was you! That was extrely irresponsible of you!"

She looked really angry, but I couldn't help notice that she looked pretty when she was mad.

I hadn't notice, but she had been ranting about how irresponsible it was. Suddenly, Val's head popped from behind her back, and she gave us a quick thumbs up before turning the readhead around, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Awww, come on Ruby, where did your funness go? Plus, you had to admit Malfoy's face was funny!"

Evans seemed a bit startled, mouth slightly open, because Val had interrupted her mid rant, but she smiled.

"That isn't even a word!"

"Yes it is!"

"Says who?"

"Says moi!"

"That doesn't make it a word!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Val took her by the arm, still bickering though both of them were smiling, and led her to the entrance of the Great Hall. She looked back and all three of us mouthed a "thank you", at which she winked.

Peter had hidden underneath the table when Evans came, but we rescued him and went to class.

**Remus' POV**

Sirius was the first to break the silence in the corridor.

"You know, Val saved us from Lily, she's got quite a nerve!"

"Of course she's got quite a nerve, didn't you see her slap Bellatrix?"

"Yeah, forgot about that, wonder why she did?"

They kept talking, inventing strange stories, Peter was even brave enough to make a comment sometimes, but I didn't have enough energy to open my mouth, and I had too much of a headache.

The full moon was that night, and I was already feeling it. I felt ill, had a huge headache and I was really tired...

"Earth to Remus?" Sirius was waving his hand in front of me.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"He asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just feeling a bit sick"

"Want us to take you to the Hospital Wing?"

"Nah, maybe later"

I tried to brighten up, but the truth? I felt terrible. And not only because of the full moon, but because of my friends.

Fort he first time in my life I finally had friends, and I didn't want to lose them. But they would start having suspicions if I was sick every month. Still, telling them the truth was not an option. When they found out they would turn their backs to me and completely ignore me. Or maybe they would tell everyone, and then I would have to leave the school. I sighed. No, it would definitely be better if I didn't say anything.

**A/N: short and crappy, I know, but I'll try to make the next one better deal?**

**Oh and by the way, don't you think reviews are awesome? (hint, hint)**

**See you later alligator!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: soooo hey... I'M SOO SOOORRRRRYYYYY, I thought I had updated a few days ago, I mean you shouldn't be too mad, I updated last Sunday? But still, I feel terrible...Anyways, here goes. This chapter is just more pointless stuff that they do, and all the fun that they have.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I'm starting to feel like a robot, saying the same things all the time.**

"_If you're lucky enough to be different, don't ever change."_

_-Taylor Swift_

**Chapter 9: Winter comes**

**Lily's POV**

The days passed, then the weeks, and then months had passed, and it was the first of December.

I still couldn't believe we had already spent three months in here. We had lots of homework, but I found myself enjoying it, because it was so interesting. My favourite class was Potions, I found it completely easy, and I loved how it was so unpredictable at times. Professor Slughorn absolutely loved me, and he was quite nice. I always sat next to Sev, and even I admit he was a natural. Our potions were always the best in the class, Slughorn simply loved us!

I was also good at the rest of the clases, but it didn't come naturaly, I simply studied for them. Val however, was amazing at Defence Against the Dark Arts. It came naturally to her, and it was the only class where she really paid attention. She was really smart, but she hated doing homework, and during clases she normally zoned out, not even bothering to take notes, but when I made her do the homework she got O's and E's without even trying.

Alice and Mary were also really smart, and they almost never got anything below an E.

But enough of this "boring thinking" as Val would say. It was the first of December, Saturday, and I was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Everyone was overly excited for these hours of the morning and why? Well, it was the first snow day of the year.

I focused on Mary and Alice's conversation.

"We should take her some muffins" Alice was saying, while Mary nodded.

"And a cup of milk"

They were talking about Val. That girl had the amazing ability of being able to sleep all the time she wanted, I swear she could sleep all day if we let her. After a lot of begging from her part, we had come to an agreement. In the weekends, the three of us would go down to breakfast and leave her sleeping, then we would take some food to the dorm, and wake her up at ten thirty.

That morning was the same as any Saturday morning, we got to the Common Room where we killed some time until we went up to the dorm, where Val was curled up in a ball, and Alice threw herself on top of her.

A while later, we sat in the Common Room, Mary was reading, Alice was supposed to be reading but her book was upside down so... I was supposed to be writing an essay but even I wasn't interested, and Val was staring out the window. We were the only ones in the Common Room, as everyone was outside, enjoying the first day of snow. My extremely interesting thoughts were interrupted by Alice (as always)

"I'M BORRREEEEEDDD"

"Read your book" That was Mary.

"It's not interestingg!"

"You're not reading it!"

"Yes I am!"

"Seriously Ali, how dumb do you think I am? It's upside down!"

"Oh, right. Maybe that's why it didn't make sense"

Silence. I wondered how long it would last. _One, two, three, four, fi-_

"I'm still bored!"

I sighed. "I'm a bit bored too"

Alice nodded eagerly and Val looked up, a mischevious smile in her face.

"Fairies, I have an idea! Go put some comfortable clothes on, I'll be right back!"

She ran up to the dorm before we could even move and came back a few seconds later, carrying a big bag.

"Come on girls, hurry up and change! I'll be right back!"

With that, she was out the door. We exchanged a confused glance and shrugged before walking up the staircase.

She came back, still carrying the bag with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey girls, you ready?"

I put my Gryffindor scarf on and nodded.

As we walked down the long deserted corridors, the three of us asked what she was doing and where we were going, but she kept telling us it was a surprise and changing the subject. We were in a deep discussion about muggle music, because we had very different views about Michael Jackson, when we fell into an awkward silence, each of us refusing to accept the others' opinion.

Suddenly, Val did a twirl and yelled.

"BIG, BLUE, MUMBLING BALLONS!"

The three of us jumped in surprise, and Alice even fell on her butt. _She was such a klutz sometimes...___Then, we burst out laughing.

Trying to breathe, Alice gasped. "What...was that...for?"

Val simply shrugged. "I don't like silence"

Then, she kept on walking. Remebering the surprise wefollowed, until we reached the bank of the Black Lake, which was frozen, and sat on the snow.

Val looked at us and smiled. "You know how I told you I loved ice-skating?"

We nodded and Val pulled out of the bag four pairs of ice-skates. She handed each of us a pair, keeping ones that looked slightly worn out to herself.

"Well, ladies, we are going to ice-skate on the Black Lake!"

We stared at her, mouths hanging open.

Anyone who walked by the Black Lake a while later would have thought he was allucinating.

In the end, we had let insanity win over reason, and were son skating round and round the lake. I wasn't too bad at it, though Alice was quite awful, so I held her hand all the time. Mary wasn't bad either, but Val was amazing.

Seriously, that girl would never stop surprising me.

She jumped and twirled, looking more like she was floating tan skating, and the next second she was in front of us, skating backwards while we laughed.

We kept skating for a long time, until it was almost time to go to lunch, when, freezing and exhausted, we sat on the snow to change back into our normal shoes.

Alice, tying her shoe laces, asked Val.

"Don't you have some tea in that bag of yours?"

"Oh, I'm sorry _darling_ The lady misses her tea?" She awnswered, in her best immitation of a British accent.

Val loved making fun of our accent, she always said it was so posh and superior, but we would also make fun of her australian accent, so I guess it was fair.

"Why, I could do with some buiscuits" Mary said, and her stomach growled supportingly.

"Oh, do you fancy some buiscuits?" That was Val, again with her British accent. "For God's sake, it's cookies, not buiscuits!"

"Buiscuits!" We screamed at once.

"Cookies"

"Buiscuits!"

"Cookies!"

Still bickering, we got to the Great Hall, where Mary interrupted.

"Buiscuits or cookies, I'm very hungry, so please shut up!"

We were also hungry, so there was a some silence while we ate our food, while the rest of the first grade Gryffindor girls talked. The silence was son interrupted by Alice.

"So Val, tell us, how did you get those skates?"

"Well, I had brought my pair, and I convinced the sixth year prefect, Arthur Weasly, to transfigure some of your shoes into ice-skates, but don't worry, he'll make them back to normal"

When we got up from the benches, Alice sighed.

"Girls, I have an intuición. Tomorrow my butt will be covered in bruises"

We laughed, but she was right, the next day we were complaining loudly, except for Val, who hadn't fallen once.

Still, it was definitely worth it. Another day had passed, and I had the best friends ever.

**A/N: Hello, okay so this chapter was just the girls having fun on their first snow day, hope you liked it! The next chapter will be the Marauders' first day with the snow, probably Remus' POV, and he'll think about his furry little problema and all of that. And afterwards... Christmas! Or maybe something will happen before Christmas, not really sure. Anyways, I pinky promise the next update will be soon. Please follow, review, ask me anything you want and I'm open to ideas!**

**See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Hey! So okay, here it goes, reviews are awesome, but just seeing the views makes me so happy!**

**Okay so this is Remus' POV, about the Marauders' friendship. Next chapter: Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: same**

"_I'm good at wasting time,_

_I think lyrics need to rhyme_

_And you're not asking,_

_But I'm trying to grow a mustache._

_I eat cheese_

_But only on pizza_

_Please,_

_And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla,_

_Otherwise it smells like feet to me_

_And I_

_I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail_

_And I love it when you say my name..."_

_-Introducing me_

_Camp Rock _

**I hate Camp Rock, but that son gis just great! **

**Chapter 10: snow.**

**Remus' POV**

Pranks, homework, dread for flying lessons, controlling (as well as I could) Sirius and James...

Three months had gone by.

Three full moons had come and gone.

I felt guilty for lying to my friends, but I knew I would lose their friendship as son as I told them, so I would have to wait till they figured it out.

The matron was really nice to me, every month she would take me to the base of the Womping Willow, I would follow thw pasage to the old abandoned shack in the outskirts of Hogsmeade, and I would wait.

The wait. I hated it. Sitting there looking at the moon, knowing that I would son be a Wolf, a beast, and I would be hurting myself.

Then, when it was over, the matron would come and take me to the Hospital Wing, and I would sit in the white bed, covered in those white sheets, and staring at the white wall.

Some of the times I could hurt myself pretty bad, but I was used to it by then. Still, I would feel moody and tired for a few days, something I could normally get by with for "being sick", but I couldn't be sick once a month. Ugghhh, this cicle had no end.

It was a Saturday morning, first snow day of the year, and everyone was feeling happy, my friends included.

Peter was eating a big croissant. I had to admit I didn't really like Peter sometimes, because when he wasn't shy he would sometimes make nasty comments about people, but he was usually nice.

Sirius and James were great. There wasn't a moment to be bored with them. One momento they would be planning the next prank, the next they would be searching for secret passages around the castle. And some of them were really useful too.

Sirius said something, but his mouth was disgustingly full, so we chose to ignore it. James kept talking to Frank, and I looked over. His hand gestures were enough to know what he was talking about. Quidditch.

Sirius swallowed and exclaimed. "Let's go outside!"

James waved goodbye to Frank but, honestly, he seemed a bit glad to get rid of him. When James starts talking about Quidditch, it takes a long time for him to stop.

I, being the wise one, said we should go get some coats on so as not to freeze, and they followed, though a bit relucantly.

Val, Lily, Mary and Alice were the only people in the Common Room, and they looked incredibly bored.

I honestly really liked all of them. They were nice girls, and sometimes people thought they were quiet and responsable, but they actually weren't quiet. At all. So it surprised me a bit to see them sitting there doing nothing.

Still, I only knew them slightly, I had only talked to them a few times between clases and at lunch sometimes, so maybe it would bother them if I sat by them. Plus, Sirius was insisting we should go outside.

That was my excuse. The truth is, I was just being shy. Being friends with James and Sirius was great and all, but seeing them prance around and doing whatever they wanted without worrying about what others would think of me made me feel even more shy.

Maybe it was because of being a werewolf. Maybe it made me shy because everyone thought bad of me when they found out what I was, so I didn't bother showing them _who_ I was.

Probably.

Still, they were probably right.

I shook off the guilty feelings and went up the stairs.

A while later, as son as we went out the doors, Sirius threw himself at the snow and started making a snow angel. He shouldn't have closed his eyes.

James had sneaked behind him, gotten a pile of snow, and he threw it at his face.

And _that_, was the start of a huge snow fight, each defending himself, running and falling and laughing and screaming.

Soaking wet, we finally got to the dorm, where we fought for the shower, and all of us ended up falling asleep there and then, in the middle of the room, because we were too tired toe ven go to our beds.

Maybe _they_ would make me be myself.

**A/N: I know it's really short, but I'll promise the next one will be muuuuuuuuucccchhhhhh better.**

**Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read it, and reviews are appreciated.**

**By the way, thanks to Guest-who-is-too-lazy-to-log-in for your helpful review, and to anyone that favourited or followed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: here I am again! Okay so I hope you're liking my story for now. I have lots of ideas but what do you think I should do? Every year or skip? I have enough ideas to do a short story for each year but maybe it's better if I skip? Well, review or PM with your suggestion.**

**Here goes Chapter 11. It's Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always. BORRIIIIIINGGG.**

"_Now it's just too late, and we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect"_

_-Perfect_

_Simple Plan_

**Chapter 11: Christmas.**

**Remus' POV**

The train ride home was an... interesting mix of emotions.

Peter and James were both extremely excited to go back home. Sirius was downright depressed, his parents were forcing to go home to "beat the Gryffindor out of him." His words, not mine. But from what little he had told us about his family, it was true.

I... I wasn't really sure of how I felt about going home. I loved my parents to bits, but there was a full moon during the vacation, and it was much easier in Hogwarts. Plus, I hated seeing the guilt in my fathers' eyes. But I really missed my mom, and my dad too. I _was_ happy to be going home.

Before I realised it, the train pulled to a stop. Peter spotted his parents immedeately and waved us an awkward goodbye, before runing off to hug a plump blond woman. James punched me and Sirius in the arm before runnning off to meet an older versión of him, a huge grin in his face.

I gave Sirius a small smile.

"Well... bye then"

He nodded grimly and walked slowly to a tall woman with black hair, who simply glared at him.

Lily was hugging his father, who had her green eyes. Mary was being patted in the back by her mother, who looked very friendly. Alice was hugging a young man, who might have been her brother. Valerie was hugging what looked like a house elf, who was wearing a weird red dress.

I turned around and saw my mother, with those warm eyes of hers, and my father smiling and looking around in awe.

-oOo-

**Valerie's POV**

I sat looking at my reflection in the mirror. It was New Years Eve, and I had to go to a horrid dinner with my father.

I sighed and slowly put my hair in a high ponytail, tying it with the dark blue ribbon that Minnie had made me, her Christmas present. I slid my white ballerina flats on and looked at my reflection once more.

The dress Minnie had bought for me was truly beautiful. It was short sleeved, made with a soft material. The upper part was a dark blue colour, almost black, but it started getting lighter in the skirt and it ended right above my knees, having turned white. I was wearing my golden locket, and I fastened a thing gold bracelet with small pearls around my wrist.

Then, I put on a pair of earrings. They had been my mothers, and it seemed only fair to wear them that night. After all, my mother had died in New Years Eve, I had to wear something that reminded me of her.

Sighing, I put my white coat on and called to Minnie.

"I'm ready!"

She appeared right beside me, and took my arm, as I braced myself for the dizziness of apparating.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in the entrance of a huge room, full of people talking in small groups. I gave my coat to Minnie, smiling at her as she ran off to help in the kitchens.

I looked around, not really knowing what to do, while fingering a few curls that had fallen out of my ponytail. I was looking around for my father when I spotted a familiar figure, James Potter, moving his hands excitedly as he talked to... Sirius?

Maybe the dinner wouldn't be so horrible after all.

I snuck up behind them, surprising them when I tapped them in the back.

"Fancy seeing you here guys. And all dressed up too."

They jumped about three meters in the air, and I couldn't help but laughing.

"Oh, hey Val. How come you're here?"

"You see Jamsie, my father kind of works for the Ministry, and everyone here works for the Ministry right?"

"Yep."

"You're looking quite fancy. Who made you wear that shirt?"

He folded his arms.

"My mom"

"So both of your parents work for the Ministry?"

"Yeah, both are Aurors"

"Marvellous" I said, immitating his accent.

"Yes, it's absolutely spiffing"

"Couldn't agree more"

I smiled. Talking to James was really easy, at first he could seem annoying, but he actually wasn't. At least not too much.

During our conversation we had been deliberately ignoring Sirius, who was getting fed up, so he started waving his hands in front of our faces.

I turned to him with my most innocent smile.

"Oh, hello Sirius. I didn't see you there"

He huffed, but the corners of his mouth were twitching. I turned to James.

"So if Aurors are coming, is Alice here?"

"She's probably coming, but she isn't here yet."

Nodding, I turned to face Sirius.

"So your parents work at the Ministry too?"

"My father does, at some department or another."

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice yelling "Val!" and turned around just as Alice crashed into me.

When she (finally) let go of me, she asked.

"How was your Christmas?"

I shrugged. "It was... alright, I guess. Spent most of my time with Minnie, but I went ice-skating once"

The truth was, it had been terrible. My dad was barely home, and when he was, all he did was talk about me being impolite and not a proper lady. And Minnie was great, but after a while I got a bit tired of only having her.

"And what did you do on Christmas day?"

I stared at her blankly.

"Eerrr... Nothing? I slept, and I ate and then I slept some more."

Lie.

I _had _slept till noon. But then Minnie had made me get up, and then I had to open the presents, and I had spent the rest of the day looking at pictures of Bianca. She had always loved Christmas, the snow, the presents... and she had been killed on Christmas day.

She looked at me as if I were crazy. "Are you telling me, you slept in on Christmas day?"

I didn't really know were all of this was going. "Ummm, yeah" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Val, where's your Christmas spirit?"

"Not everyone loves Christmas Alice."

She huffed, but dropped it.

"Fine, but what presents did you get?"

"Well... Peter and Remus gave me some chocolate, James and Sirius gave me some pranking supplies, Minnie made me a pair of gloves and a ribbon, and you ladies are going to give it when we get to Hogwarts, which by the way is extremely cruel of you"

She waggled her eyebrows.

"It'll be worth it dear"

We had decided that we would wait until we got back from Christmas to give each other our presents.

"Oh, and my father gave me a book" I said rolling my eyes. "_1oo tips on how to be a lady_." I said, laughing. Alice smiled, but her eyes were soft, beccause she knew that, even though I laughed it off, it did hurt me.

"What did you get?"

This set her off in a long rant about all the presents she had gotten, which were quite a lot.

I spotted my father, and I abandoned Alice with James and Sirius.

He was talking with a few people, and when he saw me he waved me over. I nodded coldly at him.

"Hi dad" I said, not very pleasantly.

He mouthed "manners" before introducing me to everyone, and I smiled and shook hands politely, acting like I was a perfect little lady, but inside I was seething. It had been days since I last saw him, and he had the nerve to act like he loved me and cared about me!

Ever since Mom and Bianca died, he completely ignored me, except to talk about manners and being a lady, or when we were with people. I was sure it was because I reminded him of Mom, but I still didn't forgive him.

He introduced me to Dorea and Charles Potter, and I could see the similarities between them and James. James was en exact copy of his father, except for the eyes, which he had gotten from her mother.

They were a bit old, considering James was only eleven, but they seemed very friendly. Dorea smiled at me warmly.

"I hear you are friends of my son?"

"Yes Mrs. Potter, he's very nice"

"Call me Dorea please. So, how do you like Hogwarts?"

With that, we started a friendly conversation, mostly about James and classes, and I stopped being the lady my father wanted me to be, and talked to her completely at ease. That was, until she brought up the subject of my mother.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the loss of your mother. I only met her briefly but she was an excellent person, and she didn't deserve to die."

Tears were starting to form in my eyes as I nodded, trying to smile but it probably came out as more of a grimace. I really had to stop getting all sentimental when people mentioned my mother!"

Trying my best to swallow the lump in my throat, I muttered a thank you.

She smiled warmly and suddenly hugged me, which surprised me a bit, but when she pulled back I gave her a real smile.

"Well dear, I'm sure you want to go back with your friends, and I have to join the boring talk about politics, so I'll see you later. It was great meeting you"

I found Alice again, and spent the rest of the night with her and the boys, until I almost forgot that, a year before, my mother had died.

**A/N: Hello dearies. Hope you liked it, and this one is longer so it makes up for the last on. Right?**

**I'm happy to see that people are actually reading this and pleeeeeaaasssseeee review with any thoughts or ideas you have, or with a smiley face if you don't know what to say.**

**If you have ideas for new characters I can also try to fit them in. Anyways, guarantee next chapter soon!**

**Hugs abd kisses,**

**Sonia.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Hogwarts, again.

**A/N: heyy, I'm so so so so so so soorryyyyyy I didn't update sooner! I'm sorry! Anyways, I hope you like it. The son gis by Amy Winehouse, awesome by the way.**

**Disclaimer: agaaaaiin, not mine.**

"_If you act like you know what you're doing,_

_you can do anything you want" _

_-Amy Winehouse_

**Chapter: Hogwarts, again.**

**Valerie's POV**

Struggling with my trunk, I finally managed to get to the hall. Minnie was waiting for me outside, and we were terribly late. I pushed my trunk and Snow's empty cage outside, and then went back inside to get some proper shoes on, as I was wearing bright purple fuzzy slippers. Not exactly appropiate to go to Hogwarts.

Up the stairs, to my room, under the bed, and back down the stairs. I putt he right boot on, out the door, and I started hopping towards Minnie on one foot, while I put he other foot on.

I was distracted trying to keep my balance, so when I Heard voices, I didn't react, and ended up crashing into something gray, _was that a shirt? _and hitting my knee with something extremely hard. Brilliant.

Embarrassed, I looked up to apologise, but I was met with a pair of familiar hazel eyes, under a mop of messy raven hair.

Recovering quickly, I jumped up to hug James Potter. _Was he always so tall? Probably. _Reaching up to ruffle his hair, I smiled.

"Shouldn't you be at the station?"

"Right back at you"

"Too true. Hi Dorea, how are you guys doing?"

She glanced at her watch nervously.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation at the station"

I smiled and sturned to Minnie, who held out her hand.

Seconds later, we were in front of the Hogwarts Express. I found out that the Potters actually lived only a few blocks away.

"Awww Jamsie, we're neighbours!"

He laughed.

"Val, I have something to tell you. Drumroll please."  
I rolled my eyes, still smiling.

"I found a nickname for you!"

"Really?"

"Well, it's not exactly a nickname, more like a new way of saying your name"

I simply raised my eyebrow at that, and he kept talking excitedly.

"You know that song called Valerie?"

"Believe me, I do."

"Lets sing it, and then I'll tell you about my new name for you"

"Is that a dare?"

"It sure is."

"Fine, but you have to sing too."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Charlus Potter smirk and wave his wand, and I recognised the start of the song, as I saw Dorea roll her eyes.

Winking at James, I started singing.

_Well sometimes I go out by myself, and I look across the water..._

_And I think of all the things, of what you're doing, and in my head I paint a picture._

_Since I've come home, well my body's been a mess, and I miss your ginger hair, and the way you like to dress._

_Oh won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me._

_Why don't you come on over, Valerie._

_Valerie._

_Valerie._

_Valerie._

_Did you have to go to jail, put your house out up for sale, did you get a good lawyer?_

_I hope you didn't catch a tan, I hope you find the right man, who'll fix it for you._

_Are you shopping anywhare, change the color of your hair, and are you busy..?_

_Did you have top ay the fine, that you were dodging all the time, and are you still dizzy?_

_Well since I came home, well my body's been a mess, and I miss your tender hair, and the way you like to dress._

_Oh won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me._

_Oh why don't you come on over, Valerie._

_Valerie._

_Valerie._

_Valerie._

_Well sometimes I go out by myself, and I look across the water._

_And I think of all the things, what you're doing, and in my head I paint a picture._

_Since I've come home, well my body's been a mess, and I miss your tender hair, and the way you like to dress._

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie._

_Why don't you come on over Valerie..._

When the song ended, we were in the middle of the platform, as we had been singing and dancing around. Some people clapped, and we bowed and high fived, and bowed again, before bursting out laughing.

"You were good!" I told James, as I once again ruffled his hair.

"You were excellent!"

I spotted Lily and waved him goodbye before running full-speed towards her, and jumping on her back.

"Surprise attack!" I yelled. She turned around and hugged me, before turning to look at her parents.

"Mom, dad, this is Val."

I smiled. Her father was tall, with brown hair and Lily's green eyes, and her mother was identical to her in everything but he reyes. She was a short woman, with long red hair, Lily's bright smile, and her same straight nose. He reyes were a warm shade of blue.

"Were you the one singing out there?" her father asked.

"Ummm yeah"

"Well, you were great!"

"Thanks!"

The warning bell sounded, and I ran off to hug Minnie goodbye, hugging the Potters too and high fiving James again.

I then went back to where Lily was once again hugging her parents, I pushed her towards the train, while I waved at her parents.

"She loves you!"

I skipped towards her.

"Come on, we have to find Mary and Alice!"

Just after we stepped on the train, it started moving, and we started walking down the corridor, looking for the girls, when I heard Sirius' loud voice.

"Hey Ruby, want to say hi to the boys?"

"You can go Val, I'll go look for the girls."

I shrugged.

"Nah, I want to see Mary, and you have to update me on your Christmas!"

With that, we went to our compartment, where I almost killed Mary with a bone-crashing hug.

When I let go, she was gasping for breath.

"Missed me?"

"Lots. But get off me!"

I smirked and turned towards Alice, smiling evilly as she tried to hide in the corner.

In the end, we ended up in a four-person hug, and when we finally got up, we started talking about our vacations, and the train ride passed by so fast we had to change into our robes in about 5 seconds.

So, we got out of the train a bit late, and only the Marauders were still walking towards Hogsmeade. And we reckoned it was better if we didn't ask why they were late.

I waved at them.

"Hey guys, how was Christmas?"

Remus smiled at me. He looked tired, and had a few bruises on his face, adding to his scars.

"It was… fine. How was yours?"

I winked.

"Mine was horrible"

I could tell he was a bit startled, not knowing if I was being serious or just joking, but I turned to Sirius.

"How was yours?"

"Much worse than yours."

I elbowed him lightly.

"Wanna bet?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but we had reached the carriages.

There were only two left, shiny black carriages, and tied to them were the strangest animals I had ever seen. They were similar to horses, but at the same time extremely different.

Though there was something scary about them, they were at the same time beautiful. I walked closer to them, and started patting one of them. It was surprisingly soft, and I was stroking his head, when Lily came towards me.

"Err… Navy, what are you doing?"

"I'm stroking these… things. Why aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"These animals that are pulling the carriages."

"Val, there isn't anything pulling the carriages."

I turned to the others.

"Are you telling me you don't see them?"

They all shook their heads at the same time. Except for Remus.

"There is something, but we don't see them. I read it in _Hogwarts: a history._"

Then Lily nodded too. "Thestrals."

We looked at them, eyebrows raised, and Remus explained.

"Only people who have seen someone die can see them."

The boys were staring at me, but Lily quickly came to my rescue.

"Remus, shouldn't you guys be going to your carriage?"

They nodded silently and I mouthed a "thanks" to her, and we got into the carriage, which would take us back to Hogwarts.

Back home.

**A/N: hi, sorry again for being late with the update. I wanted to thank my last reviewer: and everyone who followed or took time to read this story. OVER 1000 VIEWS! To some it might not seem like much, but for me it's like completely awesome! Anyways, thanks again.**

**I wants to mention the fanfic **_**Dreaming out loud,**_** it's a Jily story, and I think it's really good, so if you want to read something good (definitely better than this) you can read it!**

**Well, bye and thanks again!**

**PD: promise a new update soon ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: pranks and presents**

**A/N: hi, I'm late, again. It's just I've been very busy lately, and I'm not in the best of moods either, so it's hard to write happy things.**

**This chapter is the Marauders welcome back prank, it isn't really good, but I didn't have any good ideas. My excuse is that they planned it on the train, so they didn't have much time. Also, the girls are giving their gifts to each other!**

**Disclaimer: same as always.**

"_Being happy doesn't mean life is perfect,_

_It means you've decided to look beyond the imperfections"_

Chapter 13:pranks and presents

**Lily's POV**

As we walked into the Grat Hall, I realized I had forgotten how amazing Hogwarts was. All of it, from the floating candles to the plates of food, it was amazing. I had spent all Christmas with muggles, with the exception of Sev, so it was like going back to a dream.

I had had fun during Christmas, even though it hurt me to see Tuney glaring at me all the time, ignoring my apologies for something I hadn't even done. My mother had a hard time trying to mantain conversation at the dinner table, but my father helped a lot with his usual bad jokes.

So during the days my parents were working, I spent a lot of time with Sev, and that was a good thing. With him being in a different house, especially Slytherin, we didn't spend as much time together. Well, we always sat together in Potions, and every day after dinner we would go for a walk, and talk about our day. Still, during Christmas I had spent much more time with him.

Sev was nothing like the rest of my friends. Val, happy and bubbly. Alice, loud and hyperactive. Mary, shy and caring. Sev wasn't sociable, he was quiet and timid. But I knew that it was because of the way his father treated him, and I knew that on the inside, he was a good boy.

Back to the Great Hall. I had also forgotten how great the food was. For the first time, I wandered who cooked. Beside me, Val was piling a mountain of food on her plate, only rivaled by Black's and Potter's.

I put a more acceptable amount of food in my plate, and turned towards the other Gryffindor first-year girls. Hestia, Gwenog, Beth and Marlene were really nice girls, and even though I was closer to the fairies, as we called ourselves, they were really friendly. Hestia loved talking, she was always smiling, and had become best friends with Gwenog. However, they were very different. Gwenog was more on the quiet side, friendly but not as openly as Hestia, and she was probably the less girly of the four.

Because Marlene and Beth were definitely girly. They loved gossip, and liked talking to older Gryffindors, to feel older I guess.

I spent the rest of the dinner, alternating between talking to them and Val, who was also half listening to a story Alice was telling Mary.

Suddenly, I heard a few surprised yells, and turned to see the doors opening, and snowballs flying in, crashing into people's faces, and creating quite a chaos. I thought it was slightly funny, until a snowball landed on the back of my head... and slid down my back, leaving me positively freezing, and more than a bit angry.

In five minutes, the snowballs had disappeared, leaving very wet students. Most people were laughing, although everyone in the Slytherin table was scowling.

As the doors to the Great Hall closed, I saw some people pointing, and saw, written on the wooden surface with golden letters, an engraving.

_Welcome back,_

_Brought to you by James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew._

**Sirius' POV**

I felt a surge of pride at seeing my name written on the doors, and even more when the Prewett twins started clapping, quickly followed by the rest of our table, and the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables soon followed. Only the Slytherins reamined still, scowling, but they didn't look very scary, as they were still wet. I had to hold back laughter when I saw Lucius Malfoy, his hair still covered in snow.

Dumbledore stood up, which made everybody quiet, but he actually congratulated us on our wandwork, though he did say he would punish us next time, but his eyes were shining, and I could have sworn he winked at me.

-oOo-

**Valerie's POV**

After taking a needed warm shower, and still listening to Lily complaining about how snow had gone down her back (and completely ignoring her), the fairies were sitting in our "friendship circle", like Alice called it, (seriously, that girl loved putting labels) about to give each other our Christmas presents.

We had agreed on giving the presents late, because we wanted to see the others' faces, so here we were.

It was Lily's turn first, mainly so that she would stop complaining about how she was still cold. So we covered her eyes, and Alice and Mary took the present down to the common room. I counted to sixty, ignoring her "I can't see anything"s, and led her down the stairs. Once in the Common Room, I took the toilet paper we had used to cover her eyes off, and she glanced around, until she saw it.

Between the three of us, we had bought her a notebook, so that she could draw in it, many different types of pencils and charcoal, and a couple of books, magical ones that we thought she wouldn't have.

She absolutely loved all of it, and was soon jumping and hugging us, a huge smile on her face.

Then, it was Alice's turn. She complained much more tan Lily, so we left her with Mary, and went to get her present. Mary had had the idea, and it was so... _Alice._ It was a huge stuffed dog, and it was the cutest thing I had ever seen. She was always saying how much she missed her dog, and Mary had seen it and thought it was perfect.

As I expected, Alice loved it, and she jumped and screamed and tackled us to the floor in a giant hug, before holding the dog tight, and stating she was never going to let go of it.

Mary's present was my personal favourite. Alice had talked to her parents through letters, and they had sent her Mary's camara. Lily had once seen an album full of pictures, and she had said her parents had taken them, but she had blushed deep red, as she always did when she lied, so we had known it was actually her who had taken them.

So, Alice had persuaded her mother into casting some sort of spell, so that it now was a magical camara.

When Mary saw it, her face literally turned into a tomato, and she drowned us in thank you's.

And _finally_, it was my turn. They had decided I had to go last, don't ask me why, and now Lily was covering my eyes. I whined and begged, but she didn't let me go until I heard Alice's voice.

"Okay"

Lily uncovered my eyes and I jumped out of my armchair, which probably wasn't the best idea. Since Lily had been covering my eyes, I now saw white spots, and jumping up had made me dizzy, so I ended up falling into the armchair.

The girls just laughed at me, and my famous death glare didn't work, so I looked around, searching for my present.

A chair, _definitely not,_ a book, _they wouldn't have been so boring,_ Alice's dog,_ they wouldn't have gotten me a duplicate, _a guitar with a blue ribbon on top... _Wait, was that a guitar?_

Gingerly, I stood up and touched it. _Yes, it's real._

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod OH MY GOD!"

I jumped on top of them, sounding a lot like Alice as I squealed and hugged and laughed. _They got me a guitar!_

"Jeez Navy, didn't know you'd be so excited about it" Lily, of course, keeping cool.

"How... how did you think of it?"

Mary answered.

"Remember that conversation we had, about me playing the piano, and you knowing how to play the guitar?"

I nodded. Alice interrupted.

"And then I asked you if you had any instruments at home..."

"And another day you told me your father didn't like you playing"

"So we bought one for you"

"And your father can't do anything about it"

I grinned and looked back at the guitar, picking it up, as if it would break. It was made with light colored wood, and it was beautiful. I plucked one of the strings, it sounded perfect.

I was still looking at it, when Alice interrupted me from my inspection.

"Hey, we don't want you to replace us!"

I simply smiled again, not knowing how to say with words just how much this meant to me.

**A/N: so, there it goes. Hope you liked it, and tell me what you think I could do better and all of that.**

**Thanks for reading, following and reviewing, you guys are awesome!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you soo much to Pandafly and Eleine for your reviews, and everyone else who reviewed, it made me so happy and proud and excited! The first part is Sirius being very serious, and I hope you like his...moody side. Here's the first time they actually directly hex Snape, and I never understood why they did it, so I didn't give any reasons.I thought Lily should start hating the boys, or at least disliking them, and the best way is if they start bullying Snape! Plus, it's time she started showing her you like it and please review!**

**I was watching the Perks of being a wallflower. AWESOME! So yeah, I guess I should stop ranting and get to the point. **

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is an awesome writer. I'm not. Period.**

"_We accept the love we think we deseve"_

_-Perks of being a wallflower._

**Chapter 14: bullies and redhead temper.**

**Sirius' POV**

So, it was already mid-February, and I was in a bad mood. In a very bad mood. Why? Well, I had gotten two letters today. The first one was from my mother. Nothing too special, just the normal "you're a disgrace to your family" letter she sent every now and then, just to remind me I guess.

No, what had made me moody was the second letter. From Reg. My little brother had always looked up to me, and followed me around till it got annoying. He would try his best to always be the same as me. He liked to wear his hair the same way, copied my way of talking, liked the same things I liked.

Sometimes I would get frustrated with his constant questions, and tell him how annoying he was, or shut my bedroom door in his face. But he was still my brother. He was still that boy who liked to act like me, who was nice even to the house-elf,who always tried to please everybody.

And that was why I was afraid for him. As much as he tried to be like me, he had always been the good boy, and I knew that now I had started going against Mother, he wouldn't follow me on that.

This Christmas, I hadn't seen him much. I would only see him out of the corner of my eye, while Mother shouted at me, or hear him downstairs, talking with my parents. But I hadn't talked to him at all. I had barely even walked out of my room all break. My mother had kept me locked up in my room, only sending Kreacher to give me some food every once in a while, or come up herself to yell at me and hit me.

But nothing my mother could do would change me. The truth is, before I got to Hogwarts I didn't really think about all these blood purity things. Sure, I never liked how my mother liked having house elves heads in the kitchen, I had always hated Bella, and always wondered what was so different about muggleborns, or why they didn't deserve magic. But I had always thought that if my parents thought they didn't deserve magic, then they didn't deserve magic.

But then I came to Hogwarts, and actually _met_ muggleborns, I actually _talked _to half-bloods, and I saw muggleborns using magic every day. And I soon started wanderind. _Why_ were they so bad? _Why _didn't they deserve magic?

So, I went against my mother, and proudly declared myself a blood-traitor. But I knew that Reg wouldn't do the same. He cared too much for what others would think of him. He wanted his parents to _love _him. He wanted to make them _proud_.

I knew that he would come to Hogwarts, still as the good boy I knew. He would get sorted into Slyhterin, he would make Mother proud and be Father's favourite son. And soon, he would change. He would start thinking the same as the rest of my family, he would treat muggleborns like dirt. _He would stop looking up to me._

But I knew I couldn't do anything about it. So I had awnswered his letter, cheerily telling him about how great Hogwarts was, and about how much fun he would have here, and avoiding any mention of Mother or the Houses.

His words were still swirling in my head as I followed behind Remus, Peter and James towards the Quidditch Pitch, where we were going to try to get the best seats for the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game. James, being the enthusiastic Quidditch fan he was, had dragged us down here ven before yhe Quidditch team, so that he could pick the seats he wanted.

When we got there, we were the first ones, but James didn't let us have a silent moment, as he ranted on and on about Quidditch, Remus and Peter commenting every now and then. None of them said anything about my sour mood. They knew that I didn't want to talk about it and they accepted it, and I knew I could talk to them about it whenever I felt like it.

The topic changed to secret passages, and then to finding the kitchens, as we were planning to go looking for them that night, then to our next prank, and to mischief in general.

James suddenly stopped talking, to look at something behind me. I turned around and smirked, as I saw someone with a Slytherin crest on his robes. Someone who was reading a book. Someone with greasy hair. _Snivellus._

After some discussion, in which Remus didn't manage to convince us not to, James and I drew out our wands, and hexed him. We hadn't talked about which hex we were going to use, and in the end we both shot _taragantella, _so his legs went completely wild.

The three of us laughed, while Remus eyed us disapprovingly. Until someone else came into the picture. Lily Evans.

She helped Snivellus up, and after a short chat with him, she turned around, glaring at us. And boy, what a glare.

Uhhh, I had forgotten she was friends with him. Oh, oh.

I tried smiling, but her eyes narrowed to slits as she came towards us.

"How _dare _you hex students just because you feel like it? Just because you're _bored _and don't have any _stupid prank _to plan, you have NO RIGHT to go around hexing people just because they're in another house. WHEN THEY HAVEN'T DONE ANYHTING. YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SUPERIOR, BUT ALL YOU ARE IS A BUNCH OF STUPID SPOILED BRATS WHO THINK YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!"

She kept on ranting, her face growing redder by the second, her eyes flashing in anger. I looked at Snivellus, who's legs were still dancing wildly, and at James, who was running his hand through his hair, something he always did when he was nervous. Remus was blushing and looking at the ground, and Peter was trying to hide behind me. We looked like naughty kids who were being yelled at by their mother. Until the mother's best friend came over, and slung her arm over the surprised mother's shoulder.

"Hey Ruby, how _are _you today? You seem to be a tiny bit upset about something or other, pray tell me about it. "

Val, always her cheerful self, listened attentively to Lily's rant, which was now in a lower tone, and skillfully guided her and Snivellus away from us, not without sending us her signature wink over her shoulder, as we smiled greatfully

Always there to save the day.

**A/N: A bit short, I you liked it, and thanks for reading! Please review!**

**IMPORTANT**

**There's a story I recommend, called "Of quills and serpents", it's absolutely hilarius, and you should totally read it. It's Albus Potter/OC, and really, give it a chance, it's AWESOMEEE. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: migraines and werewolves.**

**A/N: hello there! How are my favourite people on earth? Doing good? Okay, so I'm officially on break now (YAAAAAAAAYY), so I'll hopefully have more time to write, therefore more updates! These days have been VERY busy. All the Christmas things and everything, and these horrible block I had, so it took me a while to write this. **

**So, I'm not vey happy with it, so please review telling me what you think of it!**

**So, thanks to everyone who read, followed, favourited or reviewed, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

"_Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle,_

_Some nights I wish they'd just fall off"_

_-Some nights, Fun_

**Chapter 15: migraines and werewolves.**

**Val's POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache.

Migraines would happen to me every once in a while, and I was actually surprised it hadn't happened before. When I did have an "attack", it was horrible. It felt like my head was about to explode, and I could literally feel my brain pounding. If that wasn't enough, the most tiniest of noises always made it ten times worse, not to mention the light.

And the absolutely worst part is that no potion could cure it. Some potions made it a bit better, so I slowly got up, still wrapped in my bed covers, and closed my eyes because of the light.

Bravely, I slowly opened one eye, using my hand to shield it from the sunlight, and looked at the clock.

5:35

_Bloody brilliant._ Not only was I suffering from migraines, but I had lost precious hours of sleep. But going back to bed wasn't an option. I knew that it would be impossible to fall asleep with such a headache.

My confused mind took a while to decide what to do. _Hospital Wing. _So, I got up, still wrapped in my blankets, and stumbled out the door, and taking about ten minutes to walk down the staircase, partly because sudden movements made it worse, and partly because my visión was incredibly blurry.

I was glad to find the common room deserted, and slowly walked out the portrait hole, dragging my feet behind me.

Luckily, I didn't run into anyone on the painful way to the Hospital Wing, and a while later, I was pushing the wooden doors open.

The bright light, combined with the white walls, made me stumble back, as I covered my eyes with my blankets. _Fantastic._

After I had recovered, or at least tried to, I hesitantly walked in, looking for either the matron or her apprentice, Madam Pompfrey.

Hearing voices, I walked towards them, till I stopped in front of hospital bed, that was covered with white curtains, from where the voices were coming.

"How was it this time?" My beffudled mind made out. Madam Pomprey.

"Better. Thank you very" This voice sounded weak, but very familiar. Not wanting to listen to others' conversations, I took a few steps back and called.

"Madam Pomprey?" I couldn't help but wince at the sound of my voice.

She quickly came out of between the curtains, but when she saw me, her face broke into one of concern.

"What's wrong dear?"

Still partly covering my eyes, I explained, talking as softly as posible.

Afew minutes later, I was heading out of the Hospital Wing, with a note to excuse me from all clases, recommendations to stay in bed all day (exactly what I planned on doing), a potion that only helped slightly, and an even worse headache, from the bright light.

So I headed back to the common room, and once in my dorm, I shook Lily awake, knowing she was normally the first one up.

I quickly explained everything to her, and then got back into bed, closing the curtains.

**Lily's POV**

The day went by quite fast, even without Val, and we were soon once again in the common room, where we decided to check on Val.

We found her sitting in bed, eyes half closed, still wrapped in blankets and holding a thermo, with what smelled like hot cocoa.

As the door closed, I saw her wince from the sound, so we talked to her in whispers, eventually finding out that she was only feeling slightly better, that it would be better if we stayed in the Common Room, and that she had gotten the cocoa from a House Elf, some sort of magical creatures that Alice was going to explain to us later.

So, as quietly as posible, we left the dorm and walked back down the stairs where we sat silently, doing our homework, until Potter interrupted us. Ugghh.

Ever since they hexed Sev, I had developed a _dislike_ towards Potter, Black and Pettigrew, saying it lighlty. I had always gotten on well with Remus, so I had forgiven him, even though I still coldn't understand why he had let his friends do that to Sev.

So, when I noticed Remus wasn't with them, I pretended to be busy with homework, and let Alice and Mary deal with them.

"Where's Valerieeeee" Potter. I personally found him most annoying of the three, because he always tried to be funny, and was a spoilt kid who obviusly had everything. Unluckily, he got on quite well with Val, so _of course_, he had to ask where she was. Plus, since they had sung that sung at the train station, he always said her name like in the song.

Anyways, after Mary (always the nice one), had explained, he actually looked a bit worried, but I didn't think much about the apparent generosity. _Probably just worrying about their next stupid prank._

**Val's POV**

The day had been horrible. The headache hadn't gotten any better, and I had been terribly bored, but I couldn't do anything. Playing the guitar was completely out of the question, and reading was even worse. So basically, all I could do was lay in my bed in the dark, and try to sleep, which was also very hard.

The one good thing that had come out of it, was the fact that I had met Blinky, a very nice house elf, who Madam Pompfrey had told me would give me anything, and she had. Apparently, house elves worked at Hogwarts, cooking and cleaning. Blinky had given me the hot cocoa, and I could now call her whenever I wanted to.

So, with all day doing nothing, I had had more tan enough time to think about what I had heard at the Hospital Wing, the eerily familiar voice, and having had all day to think, I had finally figured it out.

The voice I had heard was Remus.

The thing was, he was supposedely at home, visiting his sick mother or something like that. But I couldn't think of a reason for him to lie to everyone.

I was thinking of this, sitting on the windowsill of our dorm, gazing out to the grounds,when I saw two figures walking towards the moving tree people now called the Whomping Willow. The first figure was dressed in white, walking in small steps. It looked like a woman.

The second person was shorter, skinny, and limping slightly. When a ray of moonlight let me see them better, I gasped.

It was Madam Pompfrey.

And Remus.

Suddenly, it all made sense.

_How was it this time? _Madam Pompfrey had asked

The way he always looked ill before leaving to "visit his mother"

His scars and bruises.

I looked at the sky.

Full moon.

My mind formed one word.

_Werewolf._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Furball.**

**A/N: Hello again! I'm so proud of myself for updating before a week! YAAAAAAYYY. So, here it goes, hope you like it!I know it's horribly short and I absolutely hate it, but I'll work hard on the next chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, specially to Eliene and xbamsod for your reviews in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? If I owned Harry Potter, I would be somewhere in the Caribbean drinking a Pina Colada or something, not here ranting and writing rubbish, So yeah, not mine.**

"_A true friend is someone who knows all your imperfections,_

_and loves you more for them."_

**Chapter 16: Furball.**

**Val's POV.**

Thankfully, the next day, my headache was gone, and I woke up as my normal cheerful and awesome self again. Modesty apart.

Anyways, after I was mercifully woken up by Lily instead of Alice, I went down to the Common Room, where I was drowned in a huge hug by James.

"Valerieeeee" He sung in my ear.

"Jamesie-poo!" I sung right back.

He bombarded me with questions on our way to the Great Hall, but I managed to calm him down after a while. Trying to sound as unpreocuppied as posible, I suddenly asked.

"Is Remus still visiting his mother?"

"Yeah, he's supposed to come back this afternoon, I think."

I nodded sympathetically.

"Poor guy."

When we got to the Great Hall, we divided, so that he went to where Sirius and Peter where sitting, while I left to sit with Lily, Alice and Mary.

The day went by as any other, I struggled with Transfiguration, had fun in Herbology, Defence and Potions, then gorged myself at lunch. Remus hadn't "come back" yet, but I decided it was time I talked to him, so I made up an excuse and headed towards the Hospital Wing.

I took a deep breath before pushing the wooden doors open. I glanced around for the nurse, and when I didn't see anyone I walked towards the hospital bed I had seen the day before.

It was still covered by the curtains, so I slowly walked towards it, and yanked the curtains open. I couldn't help but gasp as I saw Remus.

His face was covered with bruises, his arms filled with scratches, he was white as chalk, and there were huge dark bags under his eyes.

When he saw me, his face turned even paler and he started talking fast.

"Hello Val, look, I can explain. You see, I wa"

I walked over to where he was sitting.

"Relax Remus. I know everything"

His eyes widened in alarm.

"You... you do?

I sat down in a chair by his bed.

"Yeah. You're a werewolf."

He gaped at me.

"But-but how did you find out?"

I smiled sheepily.

"Er... I kind of... heard you talking to Madam Pomprey yesterday... And then I saw you walking towards the Whomping Willow. So... I kind of figured it out."

I could tell he was feeling extremely uncomfortable, as he awnswered.

"I understand if you don't want to friends with me or anything. I know that I'm a monster but please don't tell anyone because then everyone's parents will want me out of the school and"

I held my hands up in surrender.

"Relax Remus. I'm not going to ignore you just because you're a..." I waved my hands to try to explain. "A you-know-what"

He looked astounded.

"You... you don't think I'm a monster?"

I suddenly understood.

"Oh Remus, you thought I was going to hate you? I'm not going to judge you just for that! It's not your fault that you were bitten and it doesn't change who you are!"

He sat there in complete silence, absorbing what I had said.

"So you don't hate me?"

"NO! Chillax!"

His face broke into a hesitant smile. He looked like Christmas had come early. When he started laughing loudly, I grinned at him.

"Hey, I have an idea! I should call you Furball"

That made him stop laughing.

"Furball?"

"Yeah"

"No. Way."

I crossed my arms, pouting. Then I smiled again.

"What about Furby?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Quidditch and kitchens.**

**A/N: Hello again! I'm so sorry for the late update! My computer broke down for a few days, and then I went skiing and didn't have wifi so... SORRY!**

**Thank you SO much to LovelyDovely, Mistylight, xbamsod, nacho5, ChaserVine7928, LearnToFly02 and Queenlymine2 for your reviews in the last chapter, you really make my day! Also, thanks to everyone who took the time to read this and favourite it or add it to alerts, it makes me so happy that people are reading it!**

**There's probably only going to be a few chapters left for their first year, and then I'll start with their second year, tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE.**

"_The world is made of faith, trust, and pixie dust."_

_-J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan._

**Chapter 17: Quidditch and kitchens.**

**Val's POV**

In the 17'th of April, it was James' birthday. He was lucky because it fell on Saturday, and even luckier because there was a Quidditch match.

So, following my usual Saturday morning routine, the girls woke me up late, bringing me breakfast. However, due to Alice's habit of tripping every now and then, she had dropped my glass of milk.

So, I had an excellent breakfast, but with nothing to drink. Mary had an idea. The house-elf that had brought me cocoa when I had migraines. Blinky. So I called her, and with a crack, she appeared in our dorm.

"Yes Miss Valerie?"

"Hi Blinky" I awnswered. "These are my friends Lily, Alice and Mary."

Blinky bowed at each of them, then turned back to me.

"We had a question for you, Blinky. Do you know where we can get some food outside of the Great Hall?"

"Of course Miss Valerie. You and your friends can come to the kitchens"

"And can you tell us where the kitchens are?"

"If you're allowed to, of course." Interrupted Lily.

Blinky nodded, and gave us directions on how to get to a portrait with a painting of a bowl of fruit, and how we had to tickle the pear to get to the kitchens.

After thanking Blinky, she disappeared and we agreed to go search for the kitchens after the Quidditch match.

So I ate my muffin without anything to drink, got dressed quickly, and we headed down towards the pitch.

James was already there, of course, with the rest of the First year Gryffindor boys. James was very enthusiastic of Quidditch, and always went to the pitch early to get the best seats. This match hadn't been any different, so while the girls went to get us seats, I ran down to where they were, to tackle James to the floor in a giant hug.

"Happy birthday Jamesie-poo!"

Most normal boys would be embarrassed if I hugged them and called them Jamesie-poo in front of their friends, but James simply laughed, and the boys were used to it.

After singing him the Happy Birthday, each of us in a different tune and pace, he thanked me for the present (we had bought him tons of pranking supplies between Sirius, Peter, Remus and I), and I ran off to where the girls were.

I always tried to spend some time with the boys, though it wasn't very easy because Lily didn't like them and Alice and Mary ignored them, but they accepted it the same way we accepted Lily's friendship with Snape.

Alice was explaining some complex move, as Lily and Mary were still getting used to Quidditch, and I sat watching the team.

There were four seventh years in the team, which meant that for next year there would be four openings. Both James and Alice were dying to get into the team, and from what I had seen during flying lessons, they would probably get in.

The game was quite intense, being a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, and they were both great teams. In the end, Gryffindor won, as the team was judging being copletely impartial, of course.

At lunch, Remus, Sirius. Peter and I, surprised James with a huge prank in which the food exploded and the splatterings left on the Wall spelled out: "happy birthday, James". Below, we had signed with: "From your awesome friends: Remus, Sirius, Peter and Valerie."

This gained us a detention, but the boys were used to it, and I wasn't too worried. Just a detention. It had to happen someday.

Lily however, wasn't too proud with my first detention, but after she tired herself by ranting about how a stupid prank wasn't worth it and all that nonsense, Alice and I convinced her to come to investigate the kitchens.

Mary had had the idea, so she was the oficial leader of the "expedition", as we headed down to where Blinky had told us the kitchens were.

Eventually, we got to where she had told us the entrance was, we found the portrait with the bowl of fruit.

"So... now what?" Alice said.

"We tickle the pear." Explained Mary confidently.

She reached up, brushing lightly the pear with her fingers. We Heard a soft giggle as the portrait swung open. Lily gasped in amazement.

"Wow, I didn't think it would actually work."

I smiled confidently.

"Shall we ladies?"

With that, we walked inside, and were amazed by what we saw.

The kitchens were huge, and there had to be hundreds of house elves there!

Blinky appeared in front of us.

"Good afternoon Miss Valerie, Miss Lily, Miss Alice and Miss Mary! What can I do for you?"

"Err... is there someplace we can sit down?"

"Yes, of course. Come with me."

We followed her to a small, round table, and we were soon surrounded by house elves.

"What can we do for the Misses?"

I couldn't help but smile at their wide hopeful eyes.

"Do you think you can spare a few cookies and ice-cream?"

"Of course, of course, whatever the misses need."

A few seconds later, three house elves came carrying chocolate cookies and bowls of ice cream.

"That looks great. Thanks a lot."

"No worries misses, whatever the misses need."

Mary and Lily were looking around, eyes wide with wander, while I took some cookies and dipped them in the ice cream. Only Alice was focused enough to notice.

"Val... what are you doing?"

I swallowed my delicious ice-cream covered cookie and frowned at her.

"What do you mean? I'm eating."

"I know. But did you notice _what_ you're eating?"

"Umm yeah? I'm eating cookies with ice-cream."

By then, Mary and Lily had come back to Earth. They both scrunched up their noses.

"That's a... weird combination."

"It's delicious! You should try it!"

After much persuasión, they eventually did, buta ll three of them preferred each thing separately.

"You don't know what you're missing girls"

We had a great time, eating and laughing with our silly conversations, and eventually headed back to the common room, where Lily and Mary made us do some homework, ignoring our protests of "It's Saturday!"

After about half an hour, Alice was dozing off, Lily was doodling in a spare piece of parchment, Mary was Reading a book that had nothing to do with school, and I was writing some lyrics that had come to mind.

Our lazy peace was disturbed when a large group of people came in. Among them were the first year boys, who walked towards us. I briefly looked up, but figured they were heading towards their dorm and went back to my musical world.

"What you doing Evans?"

The sudden voice made me jump. Alice was even more surprised than me, as she was woken up by James question, and she fell off her armchair. Fortunately, Kind Frannk was there to sabe the day and help her up.

That problem solved, I looked towards James, who was peering at Lily, who was deperately trying to hide her drawings. It was _my_ turn to save the day.

"Oi Jamesie-poo, what are you doing here?"

I admit, I wasn't great at this sort of things. However, it did attract his attention towards me, and away from Lily. Yaaay.

"Actually, we were going to remind you that youguys have a detention in..." He glanced at his watch. "Aproximately five minutes and a half"

"WHAT?" two voices asked at once. Me and Remus. Apparently, Peter, Sirius and James found it funny. I didn't. So I jumped out of the armchair.

"Lead the way boys. I'm sure you know more tan one shortcut to McGonnogal's office."

"That we do" Said Remus.

It turns out they knew much more han I expected, and it took us five minutes to get to McGonnogal's office. Breathless and panting, but on time.

The detention consisted in writing lines for an hour, after which we were "set free" as Sirius put it.

Once out of the "torture" (Sirius' words, not mine), I followed Remus, Sirius and Peter to the Gryffindor Tower, where James was waiting for them.

"I asume you're going mischief making to celebrate Jamies' birthday?"

"Actually, we are." Sirius awnswered.

As soon as he saw me, James jumped up and literally dragged me to the boys staircase.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to show you something."

I let myself be led up the stairs, followed by the three boys, to their room. Once there, I dropped myself in one of their beds.

"So?"

James rumaged around for a while before showing me something soft and... shimmery. A cloak. A weird one at that. I glanced at him doubtingly, and he merely smiled before puting it around his shoulders.

Wow.

"Your... your body is missing"

He laughed at me.

"It's an invisibility cloak. A present from my father. Apparently, it's been in the family for years. With this, we won't get caught after hours."

After I recovered from the shock, I jumped up, feeling restless.

"What are you gonna do tonight?"

"We're trying to find the kitchens."

I promptly burst out laughing. _Oh, the irony of it all._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: A letter.**

**A/N: HI! This starts right where I left it at the last , I hope you likeit, it's kind of sad at the end so sorry for that. Thanks to ChaserVine7928, Pandafly, Andrea and Eliene for reviewing last chapter. I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: same.**

"_Life isn't perfect,_

_but it is wonderful"_

**Chapter 18: A letter.**

**Val's POV**

The boys were staring at me, probably wondering why I was laughing, but seriously, it was way too funny, and their faces made it even funnier. I finally managed to stop laughing.

"You see, I kind of... drumroll please..."

I stopped talking, and left them to enjoy the enigmatic silence. Until Remus butted in.

"You know where the kitchens are, don't you?"

"Way to ruin the suspense-filled moment, Furby."

He didn't even look sorry. Meanwhile, James and Sirius were bouncing up and down like hyperactive rabbits, and even Peter was looking interested. I had to admit it made me feel powerful.

"Do you really know where they are?"

I smirked in response.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my gooood!"

Okay, that deserved concern.

"James, shut. Up! You sound like a teenage girl!"

That made him shut up. I wish.

"You're going to show us, aren't you?"

Lily would probably kill me. Slowly and painfully. James apparently saw the doubt in my eyes, because he dropped to his knees, clasping his hands togather.

"Please Val, it's my birthday. Please, oh Val, take pity of us!"

_Darn_. I'm horrible under pressure.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to tell anybody, and you have to show me some of you secret passages in return."

"Deal."

And with that, all five of us squeezed under James' awesome invisibility cloak, and I led them towards the portrait of the bowl of fruit.

-o0o-

**Remus' POV**

The morning after Val showed us the kitchens, she came have breakfast with us. While we knew she was closer to the girls, it was always fun to spend time with her. That morning wasn't any different.

We were joking and laughing around when we sat down for breakfast, James being teased by Val, when her big white owl landed on the table.

She seemed a bit surprised by it, as she stroked it.

"Hey Snowy, what do you have here?"

Snowy stuck out its leg, holding a big white envelope, with her name written on the back of it, in tall elegant handwriting. The problem? Valerie was looking pale, even paler than usual. Still, she smiled, though we knew it was fake, and cheerily said.

"I'm gonna go read this guys, see you in class!"

And with one final bye and another fake smile, she was gone.

**Val's POV**

I literally ran up to the Astronomy Tower, where I sat on the floor, and slowly opened the letter, quickly reading it.

_Ouch._

So he literally had all the professors telling him everything I did. _Wow, what a stalker. _Still, it worried me a bit. And all because of one detention. After thinking about it for a while, I came to a conclusion. The only option I had was to keep moving, and be happy without him.

So, with the hard words my father had written still on my mind, I headed down to Transfiguration, which coincidentally happened to be my worst subject.

What a great start of the day.

Despite the bad start, the day grew steadily better.

After Transfiguration, the boys turned Avery's hair red and gold, and even though they completely denied it, I knew they had done it just to cheer me up. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

I had lunch with the girls, where we made fun of Lily's obsession with having everything in its own place, and then the girls made fun of my obsession with having everything out of its place.

On our free period, we went outside to enjoy the good weather, and lied on the grass watching the clouds' weird shapes.

In Herbology I had loads of fun, and even did a decent job in Potions.

When the last period of the day started (which just happened to be Transfiguration), I was feeling much more optimistic.

McGonnogal, or McGoogles as Alice had taken to call her, looked solemn as she announced.

"First year exams are less than two months away, and your homework will increase from now on."

And that i show the frenzy started. At least in Lily and Remus' case. My frenzy only started a week before the exams, and James' and Sirius' didn't start till to days before the exams.

Before we knew it,it was the 4th of June, and exams were done. We also had a week ahead in front of us.

I alternated my time between the boys and the girls. If I wanted to be part of one of the boys' pranks, I was always invited, and I sometimes even accepted their offers.

Remus went by a pair of full moon, and since knowing his sercret, I saw the effects it had on him clearly. During the days before and after the full moon, he was irritable and snapped easily. I took to carrying chocolate bars with him, because they always made him calmer, at least for a while.

There were always dark bags below his eyes, and his skin became paler than usual in the days nearing the full moon. When he "came back", he always had new scratches and bruises in his face and arms.

I always felt sorry for him, but I tried not to show it, and be cheerful about it when we talked about it, which was normally when I went to visit him at the Hospital Wing.

I had tried to get him to tell Sirius, James and Peter, but he was stubborn, and insisted I let him tell them on the right time. Which I knew would be never, but I let it slide.

I had gotten much closer with James and Sirius too, and I knew that James wouldn't leave me alone all summer now we knew we were neighbours.

I had also gotten to meet Gwenog, Hestia, Beth and Marlene, as sometimes all of us girls liked to hang out together.

Slowly but surely, the Fairies had gotten closer, and I knew nothing could ever make us stop being friends.

As I sat in the Gryffindor Table, the last morning at Hogwarts, and gkanced around me and couldn't help but smiling. This had been my home for a year, I had only met this people less than a year ago, but it already felt like home and I felt like I had known them forever.

This place had made me happy for a year, the happiest I had been in a long time,and it would make me happy next year too.

**A/N: so this is it. The end of First year. I know the end was a bit sudden, but I ran out of ideas for it. I'll make one chapter with everyone's summer, and continue with second year in this same story. I would like to thank everyone who put this story in alerts or favourited it and everyone who reviewed. You make my day! Please leave a review with ideas or comments, and thank you again. I'll update soon.**

**Love,**

**Soniaham.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Summer.**

**A/N: hey, so I'm writing this while watching A walk to remember, which is great movie, and I absolutelt love it, so no insulting it! Of course, the quote is from the movie. I wanted to thank everyone who has ever favourited, added to alerts or reviewed this, it means the world to me. This chapter is a summary of everyone's summers, in different POVs. I know it's very short, but I really wanted to write it. I hope you like it. I'm trying to make faster updates, I promise.**

"_She makes me want to be different. Better."_

_-A walk to remember._

**Chapter 19: Summer.**

**Remus' POV**

I spent summer with my parents, staying at home most of the time, Reading and spending time with my parents, which was kind of fun, because I hadn't been with them in a long time, and I _had _missed them during the year.

For the last week of summer, Peter and I were going to stay at James'. Unfortunately, Sirius wasn't allowed to go. Something about James' family being blood-traitors and filth.

I missed them, and I missed Hogwarts.

-o0o-

**Lily's POV**

Summer had been great! My sister wasn't being very nice. That was being positive. She had been absolutely horrible. She wouldn't stop calling me all kinds of names, mainly friek, and trying her best to nake ne fee miserable, which she managed quite well.

This normally resulted in me locking myself in my room to do my homework and read, and this resulted in my father trying to cheer me up, and my mother baking her specialty: blueberry pancakes.

_This_ resulted in all of us eating them, and Tuney calling me friek, and starting it all over , I learned to control the anger and hurt that her words caused me, and I managed to have quite a good summer in the end.

By the time my birthday went by, I was able to have fun with my parents, and even my sister managed to say a simple happy birthday. The presents my friends sent me made it even better.

Val and I had taken to talking on the phone, because we both thought it was much better tan by owl, so that was nice too, though I missed everyone.

Once, while talking to Valerie, I realized something. I missed Hogwarts.

-o0o-

**James' POV**

Summer was a blast! I played Quidditch every day with my father, and Val came most of the days, which was really fun, and for the last week of summer the boys were coming iver, so I was expecting an even better ending of the summer. Still, I missed Hogwarts.

-o0o-

**Val's POV.**

_My summer was going... okay, I guess. I didn't see my father most of the time,_ which was excellent considering that when I did see him he would just give me a speech about getting good grades and success. Borrriiiiinnngggg.

I talked to Lily on the phone about once a week, and by owl with Mary and Alice. I went over to James' _all the time. _He was a pain in the ass most of the time, but I realized that, behind all the I'm-James-Potter-and-I'm-so cool thing, he was a great friend.

Still, I missed it. Hogwarts.

-o0o-

**Sirius' POV.**

Summer was _horrible. _I wasn't allowed to send or receive owls from my friends. My mother insulted me every time she saw me, and hit me every once in a while, ever since I told her my friends were more important to me tan my family, which was true, but she didn't exactly agree with me on that.

My father completely ignored me, every once in a while muttering things like: "traitor to his family", or "complete disgrace".

Reg ignored me too. I knew it was because my mother had told him too, but it hurt, it hurt more than my mother's slaps or my father's insults. He _was_ my brother after all.

As I crossed nother day off my calendar, and lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling, I thought about the big castle. The long halls, the cozy Common Room, the dorm. Hogwarts. I missed it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Back at Hogwarts.**

**A/N: So, I'm here again. I kind of had a hard time writing this chapter, so I apologise for it in advance. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, or who added this to alerts or favourited, a million thanks! **

"_You have come this far,_

_don't give up now."_

_-The Notebook._

**Chapter 20: Back to Hogwarts.**

**Val's POV.**

Once again, I was late. I was still packing my trunk, and it was already ten forty five. I was running from one side of the house to the other, doing a million things at a , Minnie saved me.

"Miss Valerie, we must leave soon!"

"I know Minnie, I know. But I still haven't finished packing."

She went very near to rolling her eyes, and with one wave of her hand, all my things flew into the trunk.

That was useful.

With more than enough time left, I enjoyed my breakfast lengthily, until Minnie started panicking because there were three minutes till the train left.

So I held her hand, and she disapparated to the station. When we got there, everyone was already in the train, so I quickly hugged Minnie, and dragged my trunk up.

Mostly everyone was already in their compartment, as the train starrted moving. I dragged my trunk behind me, looking for the girls, when I finally saw them.

They were sitting in a compartment with Hestia and Gwenog, and I smiled as I slid the doors open.

"Helloo lovelies!"

I was greeted with enthusiastic yells of "Val!", "Navy!" and "You're late!"

I rolled my eyes at Mary.

"I'm not late, you guys are simply early!"

With that, Alice tackled me to the floor in one of her bear hugs, simuntaneously squealing in my ear. Once she had released me, I was enthusiastically hugged by everyone else, even Gwenog.

The train ride passed by terribly fast, as we ate sweets, played Exploding Snap, and generally talked about everything.

When we arrived at Hogsmeade, it felt like only a few minutes had gone by, as we had to quickly change into our robes, and hopped out of the train.

We shared a carriage, and when we got to Hogwarts, I couldn't help but smiling goofily. I was back, and it felt amazing.

We were led to the Great Hall, where we sat at the Gryffindor Table, and started talking to Marlene and Beth, until McGonnogal came in, leading a nervous looking line of first years. Were we really so tiny last year?

But that was irrelevant. The Sorting Hat started its song, and all of us politely cheered at the end. When we had quieted down, the sorting started. Evrything was going well until the Sorting Hat called out.

"Regulus Black!"

A tall boy stepped forwards, and I nearly fell off the bench. He looked _exactly_ like Sirius. I glanced across the table at Sirius, and saw him silently whispering.

"Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, please be in Ravenclaw."

Well, that was weird. _I _wouldn't care what house my sister was sorted into. If she were alive for it.

Ouch.

Valerie, stop thinking about Bianca! Just because she would be getting sorted right now if she were alive is no reason to be miserable! It actually was, but that would ruin my pep talk.

"SLYTHERIN!"

I made a point of standing up as I clapped, maybe just to show Sirius that it didn't matter. He was clapping too, but looking a bit somber and... sad?

-o0o-

After a delicious dinner, we were already in our dorm, in our "friendship circle" and talking about our summers, and everything in general, when Lily jumped up.

"Hey girls! I have a surprise for you!"

She stood up, and after rummaging for a while in her perfectly ordered trunk she pulled out four leatherbound notebooks.

She handed each of us one, and I gently stroked the dark blue leather before opening it.

I could feel my muth falling open, but I was too amazed to bother with closing it. The notebook was filled with pictures and small things from first year. My Hogwarts letter, the first picture the four of us had together, a picture of my guitar, even drawings of the four of us, of a pair of ice-skates. Wow. It was _amazing._

I glanced over at the other girls, and saw that their notebooks were similar to mine, though each of them was different.

After a lot of squealing and hugging and laughing and talking, and laughing and hugging some more, Mary forced us to go to bed.

Hours later, I hadn't fallen asleep yet. I kept seeing Bianca in my head all the time. Bianca laughing, Bianca singing, Bianca, Bianca, Bianca...

Evventually, I couldn't take it anymore, I jumped out of bed and picked up my guitar, careful to not wake the girls.

I went down to the Common Room, where I gently started playing, making up the words as I went along.

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors  
Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the loving of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing  
Funny, when you're dead how people start listening

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh

The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time  
So put on your best, boys  
And I'll wear my pearls

By the time I finished singing, I was fully crying, almost hyperventilating. Really, it had been more than a year, I was supposed to have gotten over it. But I knew that was never going to happen. She was my sister, I couldn't forget her.

So I sat there, wiping the tears from my eyes, until I was interrupted.

"Valerie?"

**A/N: I hope you like it, and I promise I'm trying to have quicker updates. Pleeeaaaaasssseeee leave a review! Next chapter: serious talk.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: **

**A/N: Hello people! So, I'm here again, hope you like it! This starts just where it left off last chapter. I don't really like it, but they're twelve, they can't know how to confort each other and act maturely, you know, they kind of have to deal with it, if that makes any sense. I wanted to thank Gingerawesomeness, Jimmielee and Emilie Caite for reviewing, and everyone who follows and reads this story, I love you!**

**Disclaimer: I've noticed that I forgot to write these in the last few chapters, so sorry about that. So HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE, IT'S J.K ROWLING'S. Now that that's done with, lets proceed to the next chapter.**

"_Life doesn't get easier, we just become stronger"_

**Chapter 21:**

**Val's POV**

I turned around suddenly, trying to wipe away the tears dicreetly. It didn't go too well. It was Sirius. And I was screwed.

"What's wrong?"

And now I had to get out of it, one way or another.

"Uhhh nothing. I'm just... you know, it was a very emotional song and you know, I got very emotional too, and then I started crying. I _am_ a preadolescent, you know, all the hormones were just acting up but really, nothing's wrong, you don't have to worry _at all_, seriously it's just..."

He cut my rant off with a sceptical look. He obviously knew I was lying.

"Okay, that was a lie. What are you doing here?"

He slumped down on the sofa beside me.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same."

My friendship with Sirius wasn't the same as with James. James and I talked a lot, we screamed, we would normally behave crazily. With Sirius it was more making fun of each other, playful banter, it was a... comfortable friendship.

We sat next to each other for a while, until I thought of something. _Of course. _Sirius was worried about his brother.

As comfortable as our friendship was, I had never really talked to him about serious problems. I didn't really know what to say. So I probably said the most clichéd thing ever.

"Want to talk about it?"

He furrowed his brow in response. So I pushed him harder. It was another stupid thing to do. I knew that he wasn't the most patient person ever, and it wasn't the best thing to say, but I said it anyways.

"Is it about your brother?"

He was abviously either too tired or too sad to be angry, as he nodded slowly, not taking his eyes away from the fireplace. I cautiously touched his arm.

"What are you so worried about?"

This seemed to take him back to reality, as he looked me in the eyes. I could see he was doubting wether or not to tell me, so I looked at him as honestly as posible.

"I know you have problems at home Sirius, but maybe telling someone will help you."

With one last dubious look and a deep breath, he launched into the story. He told me everything. How his brother always followed him around, how his parents treated their house-elves, how his mother had treated him during the summer, how afraid he was that his brother would become like them. He started slowly, unsurely, but soon was talking about everything, opening up to me, and I suddenly realized that Sirius wasn't the average twelve year old. He was so much more than that, underneath.

When he finished, I was hugging him tight, and sobbing into his shirt. I knew that I shouldn't have been the one crying, I had to be the one comforting him, staying strong, but I was so terribly sad for him, so all I did was scoot closer to him, and somehow try to tell him without words how sorry I was that he had to go through that. In the end, he was the one comforting me.

"Don't worry, Val. I have you now, youguys now, I don't need my family."

That made me feel even worse.

"I'm so sorry Sirius, I shouldn't be the one who's moping around. Lets go down to the kitchens."

So I silently ran up the boys staircase, went into their dorm, ignoring Peter's loud snores, and grabbed James' Invisibility Cloak, which he always kept under his bed.

I ran down the stairs again, and covered the two of us. I led him to the kitchens, trying to cheer him up on the way. Slowly, he started getting more cheerful, and by the time we got to the kitchens, he was already teasing me, like he always did.

When we got to the kitchens, we were immeadeately surrounded by house elves. I asked them for my normal order. So twenty seconds later they came back with two cartons of ice-cream and a box of cookies.

"You guys are the BEST!" I said smiling brightly at them before jumping onto the counter and handing Sirius one of the cartons, and opening the other one. Grabbing some cookies, I proceeded to devour everything.

I swallowed and looked at Sirius, who was staring at me open-mouthed.

"It's rude to stare."

He kept staring, eyes moving from the already half-empty carton to my spoon.

"Why aren't you eating?"

He finally opened his mouth.

"Aren't girls supposed to care about their weight?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Well, boys aren't, so you can start eating."

He obeyed, digging into the ice-cream hungrily. I followed suit, and continued attacking mine. I suddenly pictured us in the start of seventh year, sitting in exactly the same place, and I turned to Sirius.

"Hey, we should make this a tradition."

He nodded silently, mouth still full, and I shrugged before attacking my ice-cream again. After a while, he was the one who interrupted.

"What were you crying about earlier?"

It was my turn to have doubts. He had told me all his problems but still, I had never been comfortable with talking about mine. I looked at him again.

"If I tell you, you're gonna have to handle some more crying."

He grinned at that.

"I have faith in myself."

"Fine." I sighed, resigned to my fate. "But I'll tell you in the Common Room."

He nodded, seemingly happy with that awnswer, and kept eating., and we soon went back to our nonsense talk.

When we reached the Common Room, having woken up a very grumpy Fat Lady, we sat down in the couch again and I started telling him my story.

As I had warned, I was soon crying again, while Sirius tried his best to comfort me. When I finished talking, I sighed deeply and, wiping the tears from my eyes, I faced Sirius again.

"Sorry for being such a cry-baby." I sniffed.

His eyes were full of sadness for me, as he hugged me close. Still, telling him had somehow made it much better. I had never told the girls as much as him. I had given them the general idea, and I knew I could trust them, but I felt more comfortable with telling Sirius. Maybe because he had some very big problems of his own.

We sat there in silence for a while, until I asked him if he ever talked to the boys about his family.

"No, I never really have. I'm really bad at talking about feelings and all of that."

"Isn't it a bit late?" I asked suddenly.

He glanced at the clock and nodded.

"It's one AM."

"We should go to sleep."

"We should."

"We have clases tomorrow."

"We do."

"We're very lazy."

"We are. But we're awesome."

"That's true." I laughed softly as we both got up, and hugged him one more time. "Thanks a lot Sirius, you really helped me."

He hugged me back, just as tighlty. "You too Val, you too."

I went up to my dorm, where I collapsed into my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

**A/N: Hope you liked it and pllllleeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssse eeeee review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: annoyingly happy**

**A/N: hello again! First of all, I wanted to thank Mistylight, Blue Lover5000 and Jimmielee for reviewing, it really means a lot to me. Anyways, here it goes. I know it's extremely short, and irrelevant, but I'll hopefully post another one tomorrow.I hope you like it, and I accept all good and bad opinions. I LOVE YOU!**

"_What am I supposed to do_

_when the best part of me was always you?"_

_-Breakeven, the Script_

**Chapter 22: annoyinlgy happy.**

**Val's POV**

"Wake up sleepy head!"

Jjjerkakjdgrf. That was my mental response. She didn't hear it.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake uuuuuppp."

Hmmmmmmm.

That was when Alice jumped on top of me. It was time to talk.

"Hmmm."

Better than nothing.

Responsible Mary decided it was time to interrupt. Yaaay.

"Come on, Val. It's the first day, you have to get up."

"I don't _have_ to."

"Beware! Valerie is talking!"

Why was Lily being sarcastic? Maybe she had lost something...

"Hey Lily, what's got you all crankied up?"

Now _that_ was quality. I had just articulated a full sentence.

"I can't find my Potions book, and I want to take all my books down because McGonnogall is going to give us our timetables downstairs, and we won't have time to come back up, and I'm sure that if I don't take my Potions book we'll have Potions first thing and... AGGHH."

Wow. If my one one sentence was painful, Lily's rant must have been downright _excruciating_. Well, she had always been one of those annoying morning persons. Unlike me.

Said morning person was also in a bad mood, and in Lily's case, that was dangerous. It was imposible to know what she would do.

As predicted, she pulled my covers off. Next thing you know, I was freezing.

As if that wasn't enough, she pushedd me off my bed.

_SHE PUSHED ME OFF MY BED_.

Merlin. The floor was _freezing._

I jumped up and ran to the bathroom, straight into the shower. That wasn't the best idea, as the water was freezing too_._ At least it woke me up.

And that was the start of my first day in second year.

Of course the boys didn't think that was enough.

The girls left without me, because I didn't want McGonnogal to get angry at them, so I was alone in my hurrying around.

I finished putting my shoes on, and then ran down the stairs while at the same time pulling my hair into a ponitail. It could be very annoying at times.

I ran to the Great Hall, trying my best to not drop any of the books I was carrying. When I got to the Great Hall, I was met by shrieks, laughs and lots of _sofas. _

Obviously, the boys couldn't start the year silently, they had to trasfigure the benches into brightly coloured sofas. Though I had to admit they looked very comfy.

I looked around, enjoying the view of everyone who was drowned in one of the sofas. When I saw Lucius Malfoy looking extremely grumpy in a fluorescent pink armchair, I nearly fell to the floor with laughter, not to mention snobby Head Boy John Aston's face.

The boys, of course, were laughing their heads off, sitting in comfortable sofas of their own. I saw Remus give a wave of his wand and, with a loud bang, the words "_Welcome back to Hogwarts." _Appeared on the ceiling, soon followed by _"brought to you by the now second-year pranksters James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin."_

That was followed by many claps and cheers, and even Dumbledore was looking on merrily.

Still laughing, I walked to where they were, throwing myself into an empty purple loveseat beside them.

"That was genious, boys! But you really need to get some kind of nickname for yourselves, writing your names all the time gets boring."

James looked at me mock-seriously, while the others nodded enthusiastically.

"We'll work on it Val, thanks for everything." Interrupted Sirius, and I winked at him before going to sit with the girls. By then, one of the teachers had restored the Hall to its normal benches, and I smiled, feeling my morning grumpiness fade away as I laughed at Lily's grumpy face.

"Oh, come on, you have to admit it was nice" I told her, punching her arm playfully.

"And it was veeery comfortable too!" Giggled Alice.

Always the positive one.

"Even I liked it, Lily. Deal with it, it was nice." Mary supported.

"Fine, I admit it. It was nice. But it was very irresponsible of them." She finally said.

Mary, Alice and I clapped and cheered at her, and she even bowed in response.

"By the way, we got you your timetable, Val." Mary popped up.

"Yaay, thanks! You're the best!"

I eyed my timetable and cheered up even more when I saw that we had Herbology first thing. I loved Herbology, and although I was not the best at it, Professor Sprout said that my passion made up for it. Awesome, right?

So I all but skipped to the greenhouse, the girls following behind me.

Before going into the greennhouse, I took a deep breath. Somehow, Hogwarts air smelled better tan the air at home. There was just _something_. A permanent scent of happiness. It suited my mood perfectly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Quidditch**

**A/N: I'm here again. I know this is very very late, but I went skiing and had no internet or computer for a week. Thanks to Blue Lover 5000 for reviewing last chapter, and for everyone who followed or favourited. I'm not too happy with this chapter, as I think I did horrible with the Quidditch part, and I would love some you like it and reviews are greatly appreaciated. That's an understatment. Anyways, you're probably not even reading this, so I'm going to shut up now. Byee.**

"_Go ahead. Judge me._

_Just remember to be perfect for the rest of your life."_

**Chapter 23: Quidditch**

**Val's POV.**

I eyed the headlines warily. Both Lily and Remus had taken up the habit of receiving _The Daily Prophet _every day. I hadn't bothered. In part, it was a small revenge against my father, as he was one of the main writers. And, why bother wasting money when I could read from Lily's or Remus'?

I only read the news out of obligation nowadays. I felt that reading about the deaths and disappearances was the only thing I did, and I hated the feeling. But what could a twelve year old girl do that the Ministry of Magic couldn't? Nothing.

So I just read the depressing articles, and tried not to think too much about it. But it wasn't easy, with big black Ministry envelopes arriving to the Great Hall every day.

You could feel it in the air too. The decrease of laughter. And some said it was only beginning. Dumbledore had given a speech about being cheerful and trying not to have our moods dampened, and the boys had taken it as an order to cause more trouble than normal, something with which McGonnogal wasn't too happy about.

Apparently, it was the same group that had killed my mother and sister, which now called themselves Death Eaters. Why someone would call themeselves that was beyond my understanding. Apparently, they had some sort of leader who remained in the shadows, and it was the mistery of it all that made people scared. He was called Voldemort, another weird name, though people were so scared of him that they started calling him You Know Who, an even worse name. It was horrible, all of it.

I shook my shoulders to get rid of the bothersome feeling and gave Lily her paper back, while trying not to look at the third year Hufflepuff who had just ran out of the Hall in tears, Ministry envelope in hand.

-o0o-

Two weeks later, I was walking down to Quidditch tryouts. With me were Lily and Mary, none of which knew much about Quidditch, but who wanted to support Alice, who was trying out for Chaser, and Gwenog, trying for Keeper.

Remus, Peter and Frank were also with us, to support James and Sirius, who were finally trying out, after having planned it since I met them.

We sat down as comfortably as possible in the stands, and I started changing my gaze from one wannabe Gryffindor hero to the other.

Last year, Gryffindor had lost the cup against Ravenclaw, and I had heard that the now in seventh year captain, Donald Tripp, was being quite strict about winning.

Alice was an excellent flier, fast and strong, perfect for the position of Chaser. Gwenog, with her strong build was a sure winner of Keeper, or at least from my very biased point of view.

I had played Quidditch with James in the summer, and he was definitely an extraordinary flier. He was trying out for both Seeker and Chaser, not sure of which one he preferred, but I was sure he would get one of the positions.

As for Sirius, I had only seen him in flying lessons, where he was quite good. He had told me that his parents had always approved of his flying skills, but when he was sorted into Gryffindor his broom was confiscated and all his flying lessons were now history. Still, he was trying out for Beater, even if it was with one of the old school brooms, which clashed strongly with James' new shiny one.

They started by warming up with a few laps around the pitch, where already a few people were sent out, and then organized by the position they were trying out for.

All the while, the five of us were yelling and cheering like crazy, and not giving the best of impressions.

The Beater tryouts were the first ones. Divided into pairs, they started hitting the Bludgers and trying to hit some targets. Donald soon started telling some of them to leave, till there were only three people left: Sirius, a third year and a seventh year. The one Beater that was already in the team had his place guaranteed, but it was very important for Beaters to work well together. After hitting some more targets, the Captain said that they could all go, that he would put up the list someday in the week.

Sirius soon joined us, saying that he thought the seventh year would have the spot, but he still seemed pretty happy with himself.

Then the Keeper tryouts started, where the Chasers that were already in the team tried to score past the Keepers that were taking turns. In the end, only Gwenog and fifth year were left, having been the ones to save the most goals. Again, Donald said that he would tell them who had gotten in during the week, and Gwenog too came to join us. I was sure she had gotten in, as I had counted carefully and she had saved one more goal than the fifth year. She was looking just as excited as I was feeling, even though she didn't jump and squeal as much as I did. Her loss.

Only the Seekers and the Chasers were left. For the Seekers, Donald started throwing some golf balls in the air, and those who didn't catch them were eliminated. Soon, James was competing only against a fifth year girl, so the captain let the Snitch loose and the two of them raced after it. James, of course, made an excellent catch, which left Donald looking delighted, though he contained himself. I didn't show restraint, and was soon doing a victory dance with Sirius.

Even with the position as Seeker guaranteed, James still tried out for Chaser,just in case. However, both Alice and a burly sixth year were trying out, and although he was just as good as them, he decided he was happy being the Seeker.

When he came sit with us, he was already being as arrogant as always, but I knew that behind all the boasting, he hadn't been so sure of himself.

Alice ended up scoring more goals than the sixth year guy, which led to more squealing in my part.

Me, Mary and Lily waited for her outside the changing rooms, while the boys started heading up towards the castle, planning their next prank under the disapproving glare of one Lily Evans.

When Alice came out, we surrounded her in a group hug, and somehow ended up tripping over each other, which led to us falling over. As always, we started laughing, and when we finally managed to catch our breath, we simply lay there, still smiling, until Alice interrupted the silence with a dreamy voice.

"I wonder what I will look like with the Quidditch robes."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello. I'm so sorry to say this, but this story is now on hiatus, and I'm not sure for how long it's going to last. It's been like what? Months since I last updated? **

**Now this is the part where I justify my decisión, and I'm not going to be different from everyone else. You don't have to read this, but if you're interested in the story of my life please continue. So I'm ending this story because: my current personal life is not good, putting it lightly, and I have lots of things to worry about. I am not happy with this story, and I might rewrite it sometime, but right now I shall abandon it till I have time and energy. Writing this used to be my escape from the general suckishness that is reality, but right now it feels like an obligation, and I don't like it. **

**So yeah, I am really really sorry to anyone who cares, I will from no won dedicate my inexistent creativity to writing oneshots, drabbles and general things which will probably be horrible, only some of which will be posted here.**

**Maybe I'll get back to this sometime, but I really can't right now. Thanks to anyone who has taken the time to read this story, and to anyone who has reviewed. **

**THE END.**


End file.
